Truth Comes Out
by Goddess-In-Pain
Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco’s Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry’s friends turn on him? Creature Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Another story from me. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On with the show...

Harry sat up in his room at number four Privet Drive. It was late, near midnight, on July twenty-ninth, a Friday. It was cold in th smallest bedroom, yet Harry sat in only a much to large t-shirt and loose fitting boxers. Another of his multiple beatings had just ended about an hour ago, and Harry couldn't sleep.

Harry had never been so sore before in his life. Bruises, cuts, scratches, lash marks, and many other things marred his bronze tinted tan skin. He could barely breath past the pain in his lungs as his ribs protested.

Many students at school simply thought that the rumor about the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, was simply that, a rumor. Only a few knew of what really happened at the Dursleys' during the summer holidays. One of these few might come as a surprise, for Draco Malfoy knew what the boy hero went through.

Draco was known for his cunning intelligence and his good looks, but many failed to see what lie beneath. For under the mask there lay a caring young man who had seen to much for his liking. For you see, Draco witnessed something he wished he hadn't. Harry Potter, broken, bleeding, and nearly dead.

Some may wonder why this unnerved the blonde teen so much, and to tell you the truth, Draco wasn't really sure why he cared either. One thing was for sure, he never wanted to see Harry Potter like that again.

The Boy Wonder had been in the prefects bathroom, laying in a pool of his own blood. Wrists slit and eyes already unseeing, laying near the pool sized tub. The door had been unlocked and there were no concealing charms on the limp form before him. Draco had rushed forward, doing the only thing he could think of.

Cradling the boy to his chest, Draco murmured reassuring words into his tan ear, trying with little success to get the boy out of his trance. After five minutes Harry had blinked and looked up at Draco with tear clouded eyes.

The only thing that came out of the smaller boys mouth was the simply word, " why?" Draco had simply stood up and taken him to the infirmary after making sure that the boy wasn't going to pass out.

Harry shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his troubled mind. He didn't need anything else clouding his already crowded mind. Looking to the horizon Harry tried not to think about what had just happened to him, not two hours ago now. But his mind was nearly thrown back into the past, to relive.

Flashback:

_Harry had just come in from the back garden to get a drink, it was closing in on six o' clock and he had just finished the un-cared for garden. The sound of his Uncle coming into the kitchen did not go unnoticed by the exhausted teen, rather ignored._

_Vernon came up behind his nephew and placed a large, pudgy hand over Harry's mouth while the other grabbed onto his hip harshly. " Not a sound boy. Now come on and follow me. And no funny business." Vernon spat as he pulled Harry to the stairs._

_Harry was trembling, Vernon had never touched him in such a suggestive way before, and it scared Harry more then all the beatings put together. Vernon threw the already weak boy into his, Harry's, room and closed the door with a snap._

_The large beefy man advanced on his small nephew, forcing him to move closer to the bed. Harry stumbled back, scared to his wits end, he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, and nothing could stop his monster of an Uncle. Vernon reached forward and latched onto Harry's thin wrists, holding them above his head._

_Harry soon found himself laying on his back on the bed, his Uncle half on top of him to keep him from getting up. Vernon pulled a thick rope from his back pocket and proceeded to tie Harry's arms above his head to the headboard. Once Harry's arms were tied Vernon moved down to his ankles, tying the teens ankles to the metal._

_Before Harry could register what had been done, Vernon had pulled out a pocket knife and was cutting Harry's loose pants from his legs, making sure to cut into his legs as he did so. Harry whimpered in pain, but refused to make a sound louder then that. Vernon had soon ridden Harry of his pants and boxers, leaving shallow and deep cuts up and down the young wizards legs and hips._

_Vernon then proceeded to remove his on pants and underwear. Standing next to the bed, Vernon leered down at the shivering boy, eyes filled with lust at the sight of the half naked teen. Harry gasped in shock as Vernon lowered himself on top of him, pressing their hips together. Harry winced as he felt something probe him, and he knew that it wasn't a finger since both of Vernon's large hands were on either side of his head._

**WARNING Descriptive Rape. If You cant Handle don't read until end of flashback.**

_Harry cried out in utter pain as Vernon entered him, roughly. Not even waiting a moment, Vernon began thrusting in and out of the shaking teen, pushing in farther each time. Tears slid rapidly down Harry's ashen cheeks as his Uncle continued his harsh movements._

_It didn't take long for Vernon to pick up his pace, slamming into Harry, panting in pleasure as he did so. Tears were now pouring down Harry's cheeks as he fought to breathe. _

_Vernon was close to his climax now. And with out any warning he filled Harry with his semen. Vernon pulled out of the withering boy, and got dressed. With out saying a word he untied Harry and pulled a new pair of boxers over the bleeding and shuddering hips. Harry winced again as the boxers settled on a cut._

_When Harry opened his eyes a few minutes later, Vernon was gone and the door was heavily locked. Harry sat up and looked down at the bloodied sheets, knowing that some of it did not come from any of the cuts._

_Harry winced, Vernon had taken his virginity, the only thing that was really his. Harry suddenly felt empty, hallow of all emotions, of all feeling. He had stumbled over to the window and leaned against the cool glass._

End Flashback

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks for the second time that night, wishing that it had never happened. Why couldn't his magic save him from things like that, for Merlin's sake it could grown his hair back, why couldn't it save his virginity? Harry shook his head sadly, pushing the memories of the night away, far away.

Slumping to the floor, the raven haired teen rocked himself to sleep, slipping down so that he lay on his side, ignoring the pain. He did not hear the owl land softly on his window and wouldn't until he woke up next morning.

Harry woke up slowly, wincing as pain flared through his body at the slightest movement. Harry heard a soft tap on his window and looked up into the midmorning light, narrowing his eyes. Harry looked up at the impressive owl that was perched on his window seal.

Getting slowly to his feet he opened the window, sliding his arm through the bars that had been replaced on the window. The owl held out its leg and Harry quickly untied the twine and brought the letter into his room. " You had better go, unless you're waiting for an answer." Harry whispered to the beauty of a bird.

Harry looked down at the thick parchment and went to his desk, not looking at his bed once. Sitting down carefully, Harry turned the envelope over in his scared hands.

_Harry Potter_, was written across the creme colored parchment in familiar cursive. It wasn't from Dumbledore, Ron, or even Hermione, but it was from Draco Malfoy. Harry knew the blondes writing quiet well by now, being paired with the Prince of Slytherin when ever Snape chose partners for them.

Harry opened the envelope slowly, careful not to rip it to much. Pulling the thinner parchment out of its casing, Harry unfolded it. Scanning the clear writing Harry was surprised to see that it was, indeed, from Draco.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are probable surprised to be hearing from me, and I hope that you read this all the way through. I would like to get you out of there. I know what you are going through, I remember the Prefects bathroom. I would be more then willing to come and get you, if you would like me to. I must, also, apologize for my behavior over the school years. It is not out of sympathy that I apologize, but out of remorse._

_Please send your reply with Apollo, the owl that brought you the letter. I am awaiting your answer._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry looked closely at the carefully written words, then without haste wrote his reply:

_Draco,_

_I must say that I am mildly surprised that you are offering such a thing, as my rescue. And I am slightly embarrassed to say that I would be very thankful for you to take me away from here. I am truly ashamed to say that something else has happened and that I need to get out of here as soon as possible. My Uncle has gone to far, and I need to get out, and away. I accept your apology and hope you will accept mine, for I am very sorry for the way I have treated you over the years. _

_Please get me out of here as soon as you can. I cannot tell you how much I need to leave._

_Harry Potter_

Harry folded his letter and tied it to Apollo's leg. The owl flew off quickly, disappearing into the sunrise. Harry sighed and moved away from the window. Looking through his closet Harry pulled out a pair of pants, belting them loosely to his bruised and cut hips. Putting on a clean shirt the Boy-Who-Lived striped the bed of the bloodied sheets. After bundling the cotton up he remade the bed and sat on its edge.

A.N: Did you guys like it? If so let me know in a review, and even if you didn't, review me any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On with the show...

Some time later Vernon came up and unlocked the door, luckily not coming in. Harry got up and went down the stairs. Petunia was in the kitchen, while Dudley and Vernon were in the living room.

" Aunt, what chores do I have for today?" Harry asked quietly.

Petunia looked up and handed him a list. Harry read the paper then headed out into the back yard to mow the lawn. Near noon Harry came back in to dust the house. Once that was done he cleaned the kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. After that was done he made dinner and then, not eating, went up and cleaned the upstairs bathroom.

Coming back down Petunia gave him the left overs. Harry ate them slowly, hoping that the longer he took the more it would seem like to his stomach. No such luck. Harry washed the dishes then put them away.

Going back up to his room Harry lay down on his bed, feeling like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. The soft tap on the window did not go unnoticed by the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry got up and removed the letter from Apollo's leg.

Opening the carefully folded parchment, Harry read:

_Harry,_

_I will come and get you tomorrow, in the morning. I hope to be there by nine o' clock. I pray they do nothing before I get there, but I can't come any sooner. Be careful and I'll be there in the morning. We will go to the Leaky Cauldron. Pack your things._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry smiled and stroked Apollo's neck lightly through the hindering bars. " I hope he doesn't came by floo." Harry whispered sadly as he looked out over the starry sky. Apollo flew off and Harry got into bed.

Falling asleep instantly, Harry didn't wake till dawn. Vernon stood in the doorway looking annoyed. " You got twenty minutes to take a shower. Get!" Vernon's voice was loud in the small room.

Harry got quickly out of bed and stood, waiting for Vernon to move. Vernon's eyes raked over Harry's body before the man moved out of the way. Harry went swiftly into the bathroom and closed the door. Sadly there was no lock on the door.

Harry turned the water on, letting it warm up. Striping down Harry was about to get in the shower when Vernon came in. Harry froze, scared and unnerved. Vernon grabbed his hair and pushed him onto the floor, face down. Harry heard cloth move and all his muscles tensed anew.

Harry shivered as he felt Vernon kneel down above him, one knee on either side of Harry's hips. Vernon was just about to violate him again when the bathroom door burst open and Draco Malfoy stood there, anger flashing through his mercury eyes at the sight before him.

Harry crawled away from his Uncle and grabbed a towel, covering his lower half. Draco had his wand pointed at Vernon's chest, even though Harry knew he couldn't do magic, Vernon didn't know that. Harry moved closer to Draco, not able to stand yet.

" Come on Harry, I'm getting you out of here." Draco said, voice just as confident as it always was. The blonde held his hand out to Harry, and the raven haired teen took it in his own shaking one. Draco hauled him up, Vernon still kneeling on the floor, half naked.

Draco pulled Harry down the hall and into his small bedroom. " Get dressed, I'll treat your wounds later." Draco instructed, standing outside the closed door, giving Harry some privacy.

Harry got dressed quickly and grabbed his pick lock. Opening the door Draco looked at him and seemed to notice the lack of trunk. Harry held up the little leather packet and walked down the stairs easily ignoring the pain in his body.

Going to the cupboard he opened the door in no time and pulled out his trunk, removing his wand. Draco took one end, not saying anything, and helped Harry carry it out in front of the house.

" We're going to take the knight bus." Draco said, raising his wand into the air. There was a loud bang and the knight bus sat in front of them. Harry and Draco hauled the trunk up onto the platform and Draco handed Stan the money for both of them. " We're going to the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said, voice monotone.

Stan nodded and the two teens went and sat down on one of the beds. Draco looked over at the raven haired teen, his eyes clouded with worry. It suddenly dawned on him what Harry had ment when he said that Vernon had gone to far.

Draco lay a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and was saddened to see the green eyed boy flinch before looking up at him. " What did he do to you?" Draco asked quietly, making sure that Harry knew he didn't need to answer.

Harry gave him a sad smile and nodded, confirming Draco's worst fears. " Yes Draco. He raped me." Harry whispered, so that only Draco could hear him. Draco swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice at that particular moment.

They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. When the bus finally stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco was officially unnerved.

They hauled the trunk into the pub/inn. Tom came forward and took the trunk from them. " Room Eleven. Mr. Potter?" He asked simply.

Harry nodded, "until school starts again." He answered easily, voice betraying nothing.

Tom lead them upstairs and into room eleven. Setting Harry's trunk down he left the room, closing the door behind himself. Harry sat on the bed, heaving a sigh.

" I'll explain everything later. Right now, do you think you could bandage some of the deeper cuts?" Harry asked as he leaned back onto the headboard, wincing slightly.

Draco nodded and went into the bathroom, coming back out he carried an armful of medical supplies. Draco sat at the end of the bed and dumped all the supplies onto the comforter. Pulling out the antibacterial, Draco moved closer to the raven haired teen.

Harry sat up and removed his shirt, rolling onto his stomach so that Draco could clean the whip marks on his back. Draco gasped silently and then went to work, cleaning the wounds.

Harry then rolled back over and slipped the pants off. Draco went to work on the deeper cuts first, since they hadn't closed yet. Harry rolled over onto his stomach again and Draco cleaned the cuts on the backs of his legs as well.

Then the Boy-Who-Lived took the thin liquid and moved his boxers down slightly as he sat up again. Covering the cuts in the alcohol based liquid stung like no tomorrow. Draco watched Harry as he revealed more of the olive tinted skin, along with cuts and bruises, as well as a hand full of scars on his waist.

Harry finished applying the cool liquid and waited for Draco to begin to bandage him. Draco moved fluidly as he wrapped the wounds, covering them easily with the cloth wrappings. Harry then pulled his clothes back on and lay down on his stomach, so that his back wasn't on the bed.

Draco put what was left away then came back into the bedroom. Harry had his eyes closed and his breathing was evening out as he slipped into unconsciousness. Draco smiled sadly as Harry fell asleep on the soft bed.

Two hours later found Draco sitting comfortably in an overstuffed chair, reading a thick, leather bound book. Harry sat up slowly, eyes adjusting to the bright light of late morning. Draco looked up and smiled at him.

" Feeling better?" Draco asked as he got up and came closer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking Harry in the eyes.

" Yeah, thanks. I don't know how to thank you, but I really am grateful." Harry whispered, voice heavy from sleep.

" Don't worry about it. I just want to know what happened. But you don't have to say anything until your ready to." Draco added as he saw pain flash through those once innocent emerald eyes.

" No, the sooner I tell you, the better. My _Uncle _raped me. Tied me to my bed and raped me." Harry whispered, tears coming to his eyes as the memory came back again. Draco wrapped a gentle arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled the tormented teen against his chest.

Harry cried into Draco's hard chest, letting it out. He was soon gasping for breath, trying to get in a proper breath. Draco whispered gentle words into Harry's ear, trying to get the slightly smaller boy to calm down. Draco couldn't help but remember the Prefects bathroom, and wonder whether the raven haired teen would do that again.

" Harry you have to promise me that you won't try to commit suicide again. I don't want to loose you, nobody does. You have to stay strong, and I'll help you. I'll be there if you need me, if you need some one to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. Or even some one to yell at, I'll be there. Just come to me first, don't turn to a blade." Draco whispered passionately, making sure that Harry heard every word.

Harry nodded slowly, showing he had indeed heard. " I promise I'll come to you first." Harry whispered as he crawled into Draco's lap, resting his head on the blondes shoulder.

Draco smiled down at him, even though the other teen couldn't see it. " Good. And I never want to see you holding a blade in a position where you could cut yourself. Do you hear me, I will not have you kill yourself." Draco said, voice louder now.

" I get it." Harry answered, a small smile on his chapped lips. " I won't do anything to compromise my life for as long as I live." Harry promised.

" Good, good. Now we need to go into Diagon Alley and get some potions, so we can get those wounds closed. You go take a shower and I'll go down and get us some lunch." Draco got up, pulling Harry with him off the bed.

Harry stood up on shaky legs, clinging to Draco for a moment while he got his bearings. Draco walked him into the bathroom and then went and got him something to wear. Handing Harry some of his own clothes, Harry's, which consisted of a pair of his school pants and a loose fitting dark blue top, followed by a pair of boxers and his school shoes.

Harry smiled gratefully at him and closed the door to the bathroom with a gentle click. Draco nodded his head at the door then went down stairs to get some early lunch. Tom made lunch slowly so to give Harry a little more time on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

On with the show...

Draco brought the tray upstairs, then set it on the bed. Harry was still in the bathroom, and Draco was about to leave when the raven haired teen came out, fully clothed and clean. Draco smiled at him and handed his opposite a plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes and carrots.

Harry's smiled widened as he looked over the amount of food, he was starving. Digging in, Harry wasted no time polishing off the entire meal. Taking his glass of pumpkin juice off the tray, that went down just as quickly. Draco laughed at how fast the food vanished from both their plates, since Draco hadn't eaten anything since receiving Harry's letter and Harry not having much to eat since school ended.

Once done Harry and Draco both went downstairs, Draco carrying the tray. Draco handed the empty tray to the old bartender, then they headed out the back door, into the back area. Draco removed his wand and tapped the proper bricks, the aforementioned bricks moved aside to reveal Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco walked side by side through the crowded street, weaving through the mass of people. Draco had a gentle hold on Harry's sleeve, not wanting to lose the teen in the crush of bodies. Harry was more then willing to follow Draco, for some reason he trusted the blonde Slytherin.

Harry had always trusted Draco, even though they had never been friends, he trusted the other boy with his life. Something about the lithe blonde had always struck Harry as trustworthy. Harry knew that Draco had never lied to him, instead had forced him to think; to actually think about the questions he asked and the answers he got. And now he did not question what Draco was doing for him.

They continued their trek through the street, moving easily in and out of the crowd. They finally reached a store, the front anonymous except for the sign hanging above the door, _Shop of Potions: Remedies for all Your Ails and Other Such Problems. _Harry gave a small smile at the name as they went in to the dimly lit shop.

Draco went right up to the counter, pulling Harry gently along behind him. The man at the counter was thin and tall, with greasy black hair that rivaled Snape's. " Good day." Draco said in a calm voice with a superior smirk on his face. " I would like to see some of your healing potions." The blonde said simply.

The tall man nodded and pointed out a series of shelves near the back of the long shop. " Anything else you need just ask." His voice was nearly as greasy as his hair, causing Harry to shudder slightly.

Draco pulled him back to the aforementioned shelves and proceeded to look at each of the potions. " Okay, now. You have cuts, bruises, and I would believe internal scarring, as well as internal bruising. So we'll need this, this and this." Draco mumbled, more to himself then to his new friend.

Harry just smiled at how calmly the other boy worked when surrounded by familiar things. Harry gave a soft chuckle as Draco pulled him back up to the front of the shop.

" That will be three galleons, and four knuts." The shop keeper intoned with a slight sneer. Draco huffed and pulled the proper amount out of his pocket. Handing the coins to the tall man Draco then left the shop, making sure to never let go of Harry's sleeve.

Once back in their room at the Leaky Cauldron Draco proceeded to administer the potions to the raven haired teen, who sat silently in one of the two chairs. Draco soon had all the potions that he could give Harry at once down the boys throat.

" Now, I can't give you this one until tonight, preferably after dinner. If you get tired just go lay down, but try not to fall asleep. It won't hurt you if you do indeed fall asleep, just take longer for the potions to work." Draco said calmly as he put the now empty vials in the bathroom.

When he came back, Harry still sat in the chair, now with a book resting in his lap, open to about half way through. Draco watched him for a moment, seemingly entranced by the sight of Harry reading at a good pace, finger skimming as his eyes flicked across the page, following his finger.

" You can stand there and watch me all day, but I would assume that you would get rather uncomfortable." Harry said, voice barely masking his mirth.

Draco started in surprise at the blunt statement, not expecting such a remark from Harry-Bloody-Potter. Draco gave a small smile, " what if I like watching you read?" Draco asked casually, sitting in the chair opposite Harry.

" Then your life is more boring then I thought." Harry intoned, looking up, eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the look on Harry's face as he tried not to laugh himself.

" Oh, the look on you face. It was priceless. You were trying not to laugh, but your lips kept twitching." Draco gasped out in two breaths, as he brought his laughter under control.

Harry joined in on the quiet laughter of his friend, shaking his head slightly at the blondes obvious enjoyment of the situation. Going back to his book with a broad smile on his face, Harry tried to ignore the feeling of his companion watching him with sharp silver eyes.

" What are you reading that seems so interesting?" Draco asked as he leaned forward in his chair, looking at the light writing on the thick parchment.

" Book." Harry stated simply, trying to get Draco to respond to the smart ass comment.

" What's the title? You goof, I can tell it's a book." Draco said brightly, liking the other boy more and more with each passing moment he spent around him.

" Title? Oh. _Creatures of Myth and Legend: The Truth About Them._ Why, would you like to read it?" Harry asked, looking back up into the brilliant silver-blue eyes.

" No, just wondering. Why so interested in magical creatures?" Draco asked as he leaned back in his chair again.

" I wanted to look up more information on Werewolves, and then decided to go a head a research them and other magical creatures at the same time. You know you have a striking resemblance to a male Veela?" Harry asked as he looked into Draco's eyes.

" That would be because I am over half Veela. I got it from both my parents and will come into my true self on my sixteenth birthday, which is next week, August fourth." Draco answered in a slightly dreamy voice, as he looked out the window.

" Hmm. Never would have guessed. Although I should have noticed sooner that you weren't all human. You were always a little to attractive to both the female and male population at school." Harry went on. " Your birthdays next week, mines today. Hmm. Odd, I can't believe I never noticed the fact that your birthday was so close to mine." Harry whispered, more to himself then to the young Veela sitting across from him.

" What, your birthdays today? I completely forgot. Would you like to go do something?" Draco asked eyes snapping back to Harry, now wide with surprise.

" Oh, no. No, I'm just fine with staying here. I don't ever do anything for my birthday." Harry said quickly, looking away from the blonde, back down to his book.

Draco got up and pulled the heavy book gently from Harry's bronzed hands, setting it on the bed before coming back and pulling Harry up. " Come on, lets go out. Maybe get some ice-cream. I want to do something for you. It doesn't have to be anything big if you don't want it to be, but lets go out and enjoy the day." Draco asked, eyes pleading.

Harry gave a soft chuckle at the pleading tone and look that Draco was giving him. " Alright, lets go get some ice-creme. But nothing else." Harry said sternly. " Unless its for yourself." He added.

Draco smiled broadly at him and made no comment as he pulled Harry out of the room and down the stairs. Tom smiled at them as they nearly ran passed. Draco pulled Harry back out into Diagon Alley, the crowd slightly thinner then before as every one was eating lunch.

They walked at a steady pace, not to fast, but not to slow either. Arriving at the ice-cream parlor, Draco lead the way to the counter and ordered two chocolate sundaes.

" How did you know I like chocolate?" Harry asked, head cocked to the side as they sat near the back of the shop.

" I know a lot about you, since I have been your 'enemy' for five years. I watched you carefully, getting to know your likes and dislikes. Making sure that I knew everything I could about you." Draco stated simply as he put a small amount of the chocolate ice-creme into his mouth.

" Well then I don't feel so out of place about watching you all the time." Harry said with a bright smile as he to ate some of the cold treat. ( A.N: Sorry but this won't be some inappropriate slashy scene. Just two friends enjoying ice-cream. The good stuff comes later.)

Draco smiled over at the painfully thin black haired boy. ' Well at least I'm not the only one who knows how to keep an eye on the 'Enemy'.' Draco thought, almost smugly. " Well lets see how much you know. How about we get to know each other a little better. Question for a question?" Draco asked easily.

" Sure, you go first." Harry answered as he leaned back on his bench, still eating his ice-cream.

" Okay, what's my favorite color?"

" Deep, nearly Black, Blue." Harry answered.

" Nice. What do I like to do in my spare time?" Draco asked, a smug look on his face.

" Work on potions with your Godfather, Severus Snape." Harry intoned, wiping the smirk from Draco's face.

" Okay. What is my favorite subject?"

" Transfigurations."

" My favorite teacher?

" Amazingly, Hagrid."

Draco looked at him surprised for a moment, not even Pansy knew that. " Scary. What do I do when I'm not helping Sev?"

" Writing. Poems, short stories, letters."

" Okay, I get it. You know me inside and out. What about my personality?"

" Depends on your mood of course. Even though no one else sees it, you are actually very caring, compassionate, and willing to help those who need it, whether they ask or not." Harry answered, looking meaningfully into Draco's eyes as he said the last part.

" Now your turn." Draco said, sitting back while pushing his empty bowl away. Harry in turn leaned forward.

" What's my favorite color?"

" You have two. Emerald Green and Silver. You damn Slytherin." Draco muttered the last with a smile slipping over his lips.

" What do I do in my spare time?"

" Well beside flying, you also write poetry and sketch."

" What's my favorite subject?"

" That's easy. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco replied.

" Favorite teacher?"

" Lupin, even though he doesn't work there any more."

" And my personality?" Harry asked, really wanting to know if Draco could see through the mask that he wore at school.

" You are very unlike what your friends see. You can be caring but also cold. You have learned over the years that if you were really as innocent as every one saw you as, Voldemort could kick your ass with out even trying. So you hardened up a little. Your still caring and compassionate, but with an edge of sharpened steel. People better not cross you this year." Draco added, smiling slightly at how alike they really were.

" Very true, although I don't plan on letting my alter-ego get ahead of me. Even if I get really pissed about something there is always, always that voice telling me to stay calm and remember my head." Harry sighed in mild defeat. " I always have to keep myself in check when I'm around the Gryffindor's, it feels like I'm hiding.

" Did you know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? Now I'm wishing that I had let it." Harry sighed again, truly wishing that he had been placed in the darker house.

" Yeah, I knew. I just wasn't sure until you almost lost control in Potions that one time. Then I knew for a fact that you were in the wrong house. You never actually lost control, but you got close a few times. To the point where your magic crackled around you." Draco pointed out quietly as he sat forward so that they were closer, so no one else could hear their conversation.

" Yeah, I got so close. And then all of a sudden I'd look over at you and see that emotionless face, yet your eyes, to me, betrayed you. When I looked at you, I calmed down, gaining some semblance of control over myself, and walking away." Harry looked out the front window, which he was facing. Draco could tell the other boy wasn't seeing the heavily populated street, but the past, or even nothing at all.

" You want to go and walk around for awhile? I don't want to go back up to our room yet." Draco offered, silently praying that Harry would come out of his trance like state.

" Sure. I need to get some more treats for Hedwig and ink. So lets go." Harry said, smiling at the other boy.

They left the steadily emptying parlor and ventured out into the mess of people. Draco still kept his hand on Harry's sleeve, not daring to release it. They made their way through the mass of people and entered the Owl Emporium.

Harry walked around the sides of the room, wanting to look around first before getting the treats. Spotting a large tank in the back of the store, Harry wove his way closer. Inside lay a gorgeous black Python. She was nearly three feet long and looked to be bored out of her mind.

You look a little bored Harry hissed to the snake.

Her black head jerked up and she looked piercingly at the raven haired teen. You sspeak my language. Wonderful. I have been sso lonely of late. She hissed, looking him up and down. Her voice held a slight accent, like she was from France. The accent wasn't strong, but it made her voice richer, a really interesting sound coming from a snake.

Her voice was also very entrancing, and educated, like she had been to school or read books. Yes I sspeak our language. What iss your name?

My name is Sshadow. What iss your name? She asked moving closer to the glass.

My name iss Harry. Would you like to come with me? Harry asked as he looked the beautiful snake over.

Shadow nodded enthusiastically. Yess. Pleasse take me from thiss place. She begged. Harry smiled at her and held up his hand.

Walking up to the counter he looked for the clerk. " Hello?" He called into the shadows.

" Yes?" A young woman stepped out from behind a black curtain and moved closer to the counter. " What can I do for you?" Her voice was soft and silky, yet held a stern slightly commanding edge to it.

" I would like the black Python in the back tank, some owl treats and anything I will need to house Shadow." Harry stated simply, walking to the tank.

The young woman followed him and nodded to the tank. " Let me go get the supplies from the back, anything else?" After Harry shook his head she vanished back behind the curtain.

" What else are you getting? Please don't tell me your getting the snake." Draco whispered looking at the black length of reptile.

" Okay, I won't tell you." Harry said smiling at the blondes look. " Her name is Shadow and she's a black Python. You say anything mean to her and she's liable to bite you if I'm not there. You probable already know this, but she's poisonous." Harry informed his blonde friend.

Draco nodded. " Can you tell her I'm Draco and your friend? I don't want her not liking me." Draco whispered as he moved closer to Harry.

Thiss iss Draco Malfoy. He'ss my friend, sso don't hurt him. Harry hissed to the snake, as the clerk came out from behind the curtain.

Luckily she didn't hear the quiet exchange and handed Harry a bag that was magic-ed to hold large amounts of materials while not weighing very much. Harry took the bag and watched as the women carefully removed Shadow from her tank, using a simple levitation charm.

The clerk transported Shadow into a carry case that looked small, but Harry could tell that it was much larger on the inside. Paying for his many items Harry and Draco left the shop and headed to Florish and Blotts (A.N: Is that right?).


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him?

A.N: Another story from me. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

On with the show...

Harry bought some black, emerald, and silver ink as well as a new quill made from an Eagle Owl's feather. Draco bought some deep blue and black ink as well as more parchment. Once all was paid for they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon entering Harry stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Draco to stop as well. The Weasly family, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur. Harry stood frozen for a moment then started for the stairs, silently praying that no one noticed him and Draco as they slid past.

No such luck. Hermione came out of the bathroom right as Harry and Draco passed. She paused for a moment before smiling at Harry, not seeming to notice Draco.

" Harry !" She cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Harry winced as her hands scraped over his still healing wounds.

She released him after a moment, since he wasn't hugging her back. " What's wrong?" She asked looking into his shielded eyes, trying to decipher the emotions that were flitting across the emerald and black orbs of her friend.

" Nothing Hermione. Just wasn't expecting to see you here." Harry answered waving his hand in the air, as if to say the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco shifted his weight slightly causing Hermione to look in his direction. " Malfoy." She spat. " What are you doing here?" She asked, then her eyes flicked between the two teens and she narrowed her eyes. " What have you done to Harry? Get away from him this instant." She nearly shrieked, pulling at Harry's sleeve, trying to get the raven haired teen away from the blonde.

Harry hissed in pain as her hand brushed against a rather deep wound on his back as she tried to usher him away. Draco stiffened and slapped Hermione's hand away. Her chocolate eyes went wide as Draco looked worriedly at Harry.

" I'm fine Drac. I'm going back to our room. See you later Hermione." Harry whispered as he moved away quickly, slipping up the stairs and out of sight. Draco glared at Hermione and went after Harry.

The bushy haired girl stood, slightly stunned for a moment. She then went back to Ron and his family. Pulling her red haired friend aside she told him what had happened and how odd Harry was acting.

Ron looked worriedly at the stairs then nodded to Hermione when she suggested they go and see if Harry was okay.

Harry sat on the bed, shivering slightly as he felt a trickle of blood slid between his shoulder blades. Draco entered a moment later and went right into the bathroom. After putting some alcohol on a cloth he came back out.

Harry removed his shirt and lay, face down on the bed giving a quiet gasp of pain as Draco cleaned the reopened wound again. " The potions will kick in soon. These should all be closed by the time you go to sleep to night. Do you want me to re-bandage it?"

" No, just cleaning it should be fine." Harry whispered as he felt the cloth dab at some of the other cuts that had opened during the day.

There was a loud knock on the door and Draco placed the cloth on the night stand then stood up and went to the door. Harry rolled on to his side, hiding his back from view. Draco opened the door and gave a soft curse of annoyance.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stood in the doorway, mouths agape and eyes wide. Ron, amazingly, was the first to recover. " What the Hell is going on here?" He asked, his voice painfully loud.

" Well, this is a first. The Weasel finding his tongue before the Mudblood. What next?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry sighed and got up moving easily over to Draco's side. " Go sit down Drac." Harry instructed giving the blonde a warning look when he opened his mouth to argue. Huffing in annoyance Draco went and sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the pillow sham.

" What can I do for you?" Harry asked trying to stay calm. His back was on fire and he could feel the blood run down his spine, causing him to shiver.

" What in bloody Hell is going on? Why are you and Malfoy in the same room? Where's your shirt?" Ron fired question after question at the shaking teen in front of him. Neither of his old friends seemed to notice that he was about to pass out, but Draco did.

Coming up behind him Draco wrapped gentle arms around his waist and pulled him farther into their room. " You, go and lay down." Draco ordered as Harry winced slightly at the movement.

Harry obeyed and laid down on the bed, on his side to hide his back. But the damage was done, Ron and Hermione had both seen the twenty or so belt marks on Harry's tan skin.

Draco went back to the door and tried to close it. Ron was having none of this and pushed his way in, shoving Draco aside as he stormed into the room. " What the fuck happened to you mate?" Ron asked his voice still much to loud for Harry's liking.

" Nothing." Harry muttered as he closed his eyes, wishing they would go away. Hermione went around the side of the bed and examined his back.

" You were whipped." She murmured, voice sad. " Why did you go to Malfoy, why not come to us?" She asked quietly, trying to understand the situation.

" Okay, that's enough questioning for one day. Now, you two, out." Draco ordered, trying not to raise his voice, knowing that for some reason it was bothering Harry's ears.

" I don't think so Malfoy. We're not leaving our friend, alone with _you_." Ron said in a sickened voice.

Draco scowled at him and stepped closer to Harry, ignoring the other two. " You okay?" Draco asked quietly, brushing a few sweaty strands of raven hair out of Harry's eyes.

Harry shook his head. " No." He whispered, nudging Draco's hand with his forehead. " Ron, Hermione. Please leave." It wasn't a question, more like a softly spoken demand.

His two so called friends looked completely taken aback. " Harry, we're not going to leave you with this slimy git." Ron growled out, grabbing Draco's shoulder and pushing him to the floor.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard the blonde hit the floor with a soft thud. Harry sat up quickly, magic bubbling to the surface as well as his anger. Draco noticed this and quickly got up, moving hesitantly into Harry's line of sight, letting the brunette see that he was alright.

But Harry was long gone, his eyes darkened to nearly black with anger. Draco moved forward quickly, dodging Ron's arm as he tried to stop him. Pulling Harry up he rushed him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind them, he locked the door as Ron tried to open it.

" Harry you need to calm down. Look at me. Look at me !" Draco commanded, taking Harry's chin in his hand. Harry looked up into his silver eyes and shivered at the scared look in his friends penetrating gaze.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to rein in his magic. It wasn't working, he looked up at Draco, fear flooding his own eyes. " Draco, leave." Harry whispered as he pulled away, shrinking back.

Draco moved closer, kneeling in front of Harry. " I'm not going to leave you. Just concentrate, I'll help." Draco murmured reassuringly.

Harry nodded as he pulled farther into his mind, blocking out everything except Draco. Thinking about the blonde caused relief and calm to flood his mind. Draco's hands rested lightly on his shoulders, making sure that Harry didn't lose himself completely.

As calm took over Harry pushed his magic back, putting it where it belonged. Which was at the back of his conscious, hidden away. Nearly ten minutes later Harry had gained complete control over himself again. Giving a sigh of relief Harry sank into Draco's waiting arms.

The blonde held him gently, smiling at the fact that all the wounds were closed, scars took their places upon Harry's skin. " Better now?" Draco asked lightly as he rubbed a hand up and down Harry's tense back. Harry snuggled against Draco's chest as he crawled into the blondes lap.

Draco continued to rub his back as Harry sat, nestled in his lap, trying not to fall asleep. " You can sleep now. Just rest." Draco whispered as he stood up carefully, cradling the other boy in his arms.

Harry hummed in content as Draco moved over to the door. Unlocking and opening the door he stepped out into the bedroom/sitting room and went over to the bed.

Ron and Hermione watched him as he lay Harry down on the soft mattress, then covered him up. " You two need to leave now." Draco whispered viciously as he opened the door, motioning out to the hall. Ron glared at him, but Hermione dragged him to his feet and out of the room with a slight nod to Draco.

Once they were gone Draco closed and locked the door, then went back over to the bed. Harry was peacefully asleep, burrowed down into the mattress and sheets. Draco gave his own sigh of tiredness and lay down next to Harry.

To the blondes utter surprise Harry rolled over and curled up against him, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled at the sound of a content sigh from Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist.

They soon fell asleep in this position, not waking until a soft knock on the door. Draco opened sleep heavy eyes and glared at the wood. Sliding out from underneath Harry, he went to the door. Opening the dark wooded door he came face to face with Arthur Weasley, flanked by Fred and George.

Draco raised and eyebrow and waited for them to state why they were bothering him. " Mr. Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you are sharing this room with Harry Potter. This I cannot allow, therefore you will gather your things and come with me to a new room." Mr. Weasley said, voice quiet.

Draco looked at him, stunned for a moment. " I don't think so, _Sir._ I will not leave Harry alone." Draco said coldly as he stepped back into their room.

George pushed the door open, causing it to hit the wall. Which in turn caused Harry to sit bolt up right in bed narrowing his eyes at the light. Draco walked over to the confused looking teen and handed him his glasses. Harry smiled gratefully at him before turning his attention back to the door.

" To what do I owe to this lovely interruption to my sleep?" Harry asked darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the Weasley's.

" We have simply come to move Mr. Malfoy to his own room." Arthur answered calmly, seeming to not notice the glare he was getting from both boys.

" That won't be necessary, but thank you." Harry said simply. Arthur sighed and steeped farther into the darkened room.

" You have no say in this, either of you. It is for your protection Harry. We cannot have the son of a Death Eater sharing a room with you." His own voice was cold and clipped as he motioned for Fred and George to get Draco.

The blonde in question took a step back, closer to Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was just a _little_ annoyed. Throwing the blankets off, Harry stood up and moved so that he stood right next to the Prince of Slytherin, who looked slightly frightened, at least in Harry's eyes.

" Get out." Harry whispered in a deadly calm voice that left no room for argument. Yet Arthur tried to get the last word in.

" Harry, you aren't safe. It is my job to keep you safe. Now move aside, so that we may escort Mr. Malfoy out." His voice was harder, as he himself moved closer to the two teens.

" I said. Get. Out. Now." Harry growled out through clenched teeth as he moved in front of Draco, taking up a protective stance.

Arthur sighed and drew his wand. Harry's eyes didn't even flicker to the length of wood. " Don't make me move you Harry. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Harry didn't move an inch as Arthur raised his wand, pointing the tip at Harry's chest. Draco could feel the power emitting from the teen in front of him and knew that any spell Arthur threw at him wouldn't work worth a shit.

Arthur murmured a simple spell and watched as the spell hit Harry dead in the chest, then, to his horror, came back at him to fast for him to dodge. Arthur Weasley fell to the floor in a full body bind, looking up at Harry with shock in his blue eyes.

" Get him out of my sight." Harry hissed to the twins. They rushed to drag their father out of the seemingly darker bedroom.

Harry sank to the floor as the weight of what he had just done hit him. Draco quickly shut and locked the door again and came back to Harry's side. Wrapping a protective arm around Harry's waist, Draco pulled him back to the bed and laid them both down on it.

Harry, like before, curled up against him, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Harry sighed deeply as Draco's scent washed over him: Vanilla, Lavander, Chamomile, and Lemon Grass. Making for a very odd, yet even more relaxing scent.

Draco stroked his back as Harry lay in his arms, shivering slightly from exhaustion. " We need to be more careful when answering that door." Draco whispered good-natured-ly.

Harry smiled against Draco's throat as he took in deep calming breaths, soothing his frayed nerves. " I feel weird, like I can't breathe right." Harry whispered as his chest constricted.

Draco pulled away and looked down at the shivering teen. Harry was pale, an unnatural pale. Draco pressed the palm of his hand to Harry's forehead and winced at the heat. " Take nice deep breaths, I'll go get Tom." Draco whispered as he reached back to remove the blankets from around his waist.

" No." Harry croaked, holding Draco's wrist tightly in his hand. " Don't leave me." Harry begged quietly, pulling Draco closer, so that they were chest to chest. " Please don't leave me." Harry continued in a soft voice as he nuzzled Draco's throat lightly.

Draco lay on his side, pulling Harry against him so that the other teen could keep his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Stroking the sweat soaked locks from Harry's burning forehead he tried to think of what could be wrong with him.

Harry whimpered in pain as he arched his back, it was on fire. The muscles and even the bones felt like they were going to burn away. Draco held him tight, making sure that the raven locked teen could still arch his back if the pain became to much.

" Dra...Draco. It hurts." Harry whimpered as he clutched the front of Draco's shirt. " Make it stop...Please." Harry begged quietly.

Draco continued to stroke his hair not knowing what was going on. Something clicked, Draco remembered reading about a creature that went through their shift on their sixteenth birthday at midnight. And midnight was only five minutes away.

" Harry. Harry, let me get up. I'm just going to get the magical creatures book." Draco whispered as he tried to slid out of the bed. Harry slowly released him and Draco rushed over to the table where the book had been moved.

Turning on the light, he slid back into bed. Harry curled around him quickly, resting his sweaty head on Draco's chest as he shivered violently. Harry whimpered again as Draco ran his hand over his back.

" Just as I thought." Draco whispered as something moved beneath the surface of Harry's skin. " Just take nice deep breaths, try to stay calm." Draco whispered as he opened the large book.

Looking in the index Draco then flipped to the page he needed. _Hybrid Siren_ was written across the top of the page in large letters. Draco searched through the text until he found what he was looking for.

_A Hybrid male Siren goes through his shift on the night of his sixteenth birthday at exactly twelve, midnight. Large amounts of pain will course through his body until twelve thirty. The shift is a dramatic one. Many Hybrid male Sirens are small in their human form, but after their shift they reach heights of six foot and over. _

_On the night of their shift their skin coloring changes, becoming a more dramatic tone then that which they were born with. Tan or olive become bronze while white becomes ethereal in its paleness. They also grow their wings. They only way to tell that a Hybrid male Siren is coming into his inheritance is if you can feel the out line of their wings beneath the skin five minutes before their shift._

_The pain in their backs may make them irritable for some time after their shift. Most Hybrid male Sirens are gentle and kind after their shift, known to be submissive in traits. There are the rare occurrences when you get a dominate male, but it does not happen often._

_When a dominate male Hybrid Siren is born they will mate with a different species. Veela are usually the first choice, but have also been know to mate with Vampires, Elves, Witches, and the occasional Werewolf. _

_Many of the male Sirens are not completely Siren. Many are half bloods. To get a half blood the male Hybrid would have to mate with a female of the other species listed above, male Sirens can not become pregnant even if they are half-breeds._

_The most common combination of species is Hybrid Siren and Veela, as well as Hybrid Siren and Vampire. For more information read the book __Hybrid Male Sirens and the traits of their mates._


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him?

A.N: I just want you all to know that this will NOT be M-preg, no matter how much you may like that, I refuse to write it. Sorry...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

On with the show...

Draco looked from the book to the shifting Harry. The boy had gone through his shift while Draco read, not making a sound as pain rushed through his veins. The creature laying mostly on top of him was breath taking.

Bronze skin shimmered in the light as damp, emerald and silver, feathered wings lay limply over the bed. His features were more defined, more elegant. He looked to be an aristocrat, instead of the slightly common boy of before. Harry's eyelids fluttered open revealing emerald eyes with flecks of black and silver in them.

Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly. " Is it over?" He asked voice deeper then usual and slightly husky.

" Yeah, its over. But you might want to go look in the mirror. You look a whole Hell of a lot different." Draco murmured, voice filled with mild awe at the change.

Harry slowly got up and examined his wings. The body of the feathers were emerald green while the tips were bright silver. Harry then looked down at his well sculptured chest and chiseled ab's. Draco stood up next to him and watched as Harry moved slowly around the room, seeming to glide.

Harry went into the bathroom and looked at his face. High cheekbones and almond shaped eyes shimmered back at him. The bronze coloring of his skin was glowing slightly, as if lit from the inside. His eyes were a mixture of colors, the main part was emerald green, while there were flecks of silver and black in them. His pupils were deep blue, close to black but not close enough to actually be called black.

Draco came in and watched him as Harry touched his face and ran his fingers through his now short black and blue hair. His hair was short chopped, spiked, with the tips deep navy blue. Draco could tell by the look on Harry's face that it was soft and silky, just like it looked.

Harry looked back at Draco, through the mirror and they both realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry's hands flew to his eyes and he felt the skin around the bright ovals, trying to find the glasses that should have been there.

" My. My glasses. What the Hell am I?" Harry asked as he turned and looked Draco in the eye. " What the fuck am I? What happened?" Harry asked as he moved closer to Draco not understanding what the Hell was going on.

" You, Harry are a male Hybrid Siren. And you've got something else in you, but I'm not sure what it is. I'll have to watch you and see what else you are, but don't worry everything will work out better this way." Draco added at the scared look that filled Harry's eyes, threatening to take over. " Come here, you. Lets get back in bed and I'll explain. You look like your about to pass out from shock." Draco added as Harry looked at him in surprise.

Harry nodded and walked back over to the bed. Falling face first onto the pillows, heaving a sigh as he did so. Draco lay down next to him, rolling the raven haired teen on to his side so that he could see his face.

Harry opened his eyes again and looked at Draco, questions swimming in his placid stare. Draco gave him a small smile and lay on his back, giving Harry a place to lay on his chest if he wanted to.

Harry crawled closer and snuggled against Draco, heaving another sigh as he breathed in the now familiar and yet stronger scent. " You are a mix between something and a Siren. You, as an H.S. have enhanced hearing, sight, smell, taste, and touch. You'll be sensitive for a day or two while your body gets used to being more powerful.

" You can also fly, as you probably already guessed. You won't get any taller, which by the way, we need to go get you some new clothes. As well, you can not retracted your wings, they are there permanently, no spells can hide them. I don't know everything about Sirens, but I do know that the females were ment to lure men to their deaths. The males were usually submissive, but your not. You are a dominate which means that you are half something else. What, I don't know." Draco paused, making sure that Harry understood so far.

" The only way to get a dominate male H.S. is if their parents were different creatures. In your case your father was the Siren and your mother was something else. We're going to have to look up your family history and find out what you are before we go back to school.

" Well I guess I could ask you a few questions, to see if we can narrow it down tonight. Okay, do you crave anything, anything that isn't food?" Draco asked looking down at the slightly shivering creature in his arms.

" Yes." Harry whispered. Draco looked more closely at Harry's mouth and gave a soft sigh of defeat.

" You've got Vampire blood in you. Come here. We don't have time to take you some where to feed, so it will have to be me." Draco intoned as he pulled Harry farther up his body.

Harry froze as his eyes landed on Draco's throat. " Draco...What's happening?" Harry asked quietly, not really needing an answer as he pressed his body closer to Draco's, placing his lips on the pulse point of the pale throat before him.

Draco shivered as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, holding him close. Harry licked the pulse point lightly and gave a small shiver of delight. " You taste good." Harry hummed huskily.

Draco gasped as Harry's fangs pierced the skin, it didn't hurt, simply an odd feeling. Draco was lost for a moment as Harry began to draw his blood. His mind was everywhere at once, trying to understand what was going on. He was still in control of his body, but he knew that as Harry got older his mind would get stronger therefore taking control of the mind of the prey.

Closing his eyes he let the warm feeling wash through him. 'One has never experienced pleasure, if one has never had his blood drawn by a Vampire.' Draco thought, as he tried to move Harry closer.

After about five more minutes Harry pulled back, licking the bite mark. The two small holes closed leaving two little pink marks on his pale throat. Harry looked into Draco's slightly dazed eyes and smiled down at him.

Harry shifted his body downward, so that his head rested on Draco's shoulder. The blonde stroked Harry's short, silky hair listening to the hum of pleasure emitting from the Siren.

" We should get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be busy. I get to take you shopping. Finally, I've been wanting to get you a new wardrobe for quiet awhile." Draco said happily as he closed his eyes.

" Kay." Harry answered sleepily, as he nuzzled against Draco's neck. " But I'm getting a tattoo as well." Harry added as a after thought.

Draco just nodded, already half asleep. Both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, Harry's wings spread out on either side of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him?

A.N: Another story from me. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

On with the show...

Next morning found them waking at around eight-thirty. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Draco realized that the weight on his chest was Harry. The raven haired teen was spooned against his side, one wing draped over Draco's lower half while the other lay folded along his scared back.

" You awake?" Draco asked muzzily, stroking the thin patch of skin in between Harry's wings absently.

" Yeah. I'm hungry to. But for food." Harry answered tiredly as he stretched, then settled back against Draco after ruffling his feathers.

" You look like a bird when you do that." Draco remarked lightly as he sat up, forcing Harry up as well. Harry scowled at him and stuck his nose in the air, as if to say 'So?' Draco chuckled and slid out from under the blankets, feet hitting the cool wood floor with a soft smack.

Harry stretched out again, arms held high above his head as he yawned. " Do we have to get up?" He asked, voice taking on a pleading tone.

" Yes. Now I'm going to go take a shower. When I get out you had better be up and dressed. You understand?" He asked as he went through his own trunk that had been brought up.

" I'm not a dog. I won't sit and stay if you tell me to." Harry remarked as he got out of bed and opened his wings as far as the room would allow. " Where's Shadow?" He asked looking around for her box.

" There you are." Draco murmured triumphantly as he pulled out a black shirt with the words '_ Ask Me If I Care.'_ written in bold white letters.

Harry chuckled at the shirt, shaking his head. Going over to Shadows box, which had been moved to the table in the corner of the room. Opening it he looked inside the dark cardboard.

What took you sso long?" Shadow asked as she raised herself out of the darkness. Oh. I ssee. Lookss painful. She remarked upon seeing his new features and massive wings.

You have no idea. Harry remarked dryly. " Draco go take your shower already." Harry said, voice light as he allowed Shadow to slither up his arm.

" I'm going, I'm going." Draco muttered as he closed the door to the bathroom. Harry smiled at the door then went over to his trunk, looking for something that might fit at least a little.

No such luck, everything was to small. Going over to Draco's trunk he looked through the once taller boys clothes. Pulling out a black shirt that read ' I Don't Do Monday's' in bold red letters and a pair of long black slacks.

After placing Shadow on the bed, Harry stripped down to his tight fitting boxers and then got dressed, pulling the pants on easily, then looking at the shirt he sighed and put it back. Looking in the mirror he wrinkled his nose in annoyance at his wings and then looked around the room.

Sso what are you exactly, I know your not a Python, ssince Python'ss aren't poissonouss. Yet the ssign in front of you tank ssaid you were poissonouss. Harry hissed to the pure black snake laying curled in the sun.

I am a magical Python, we have venom to protect uss from larger animalss. As well ass from wizardss that want to usse our sskin in potionss. It iss all rather complicated, but that iss the basse of my sspeciess. Shadow answered after a moment of thought.

Ten minutes later Draco came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with his hair hanging about his face in pale strands, brushing his cheeks. Harry smiled at him then sighed again.

" What?" Draco asked as he put his comb back into his trunk.

" I can't wear a shirt. Dammit. This isn't fair." Harry muttered venomously as he glanced at the mirror again. Scowling at his reflection once more Harry went over to the door leading out to the hall.

" Come on, I'm starving. Yes, Draco, for food." Harry said a mild smirk on his face at the look Draco was giving him.

" Your going to be jumped as soon as you enter that pub." Draco said uneasily as he followed Harry down the stairs. The winged boy in front of him sighed again, but kept walking, not pausing as he came to the main floor.

Walking into the pub proved to be an interesting affair. Every head turned, and some jaws dropped. Harry and Draco walked over to the bar and calmly ordered two breakfasts, Tom nodded and went to get the meals, not seeming to be fazed in the least by the new appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry and Draco went and sat at a table in the back of the pub, away from every one else. Harry growled in annoyance as the Weasley clan and Hermione began to make their way over to the two teens. Draco patted his shoulder, to reassure and calm them both.

Mr. Weasly looked to be moving quite well this morning, to both teens disappointment. Hermione's eyes kept flicking between the two, as if not sure which to look at. Ron looked livid, while Molly looked concerned. Fred and George both wore identical expressions of indifference. Charlie and Ginny were oddly absent.

" Now Harry I do not require an apology from you, simply Mr. Malfoy's cooperation. I will not take no for an answer. Mr. Malfoy cannot share a room with you, and that is that. Now, Mr. Malfoy please go remove your things from Mr. Potter's room and meet me by the fireplace. I am to take you to a different location, away from Mr. Potter." Arthur said, voice calm and collected.

Harry growled deep in his throat, wings vibrating with his anger. Draco lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. " Why can we not share a room?" Harry asked, calming himself.

" Draco here is the son of a Death Eater, and therefore we don not know whether or not he is. Now, Mr. Malfoy, go collect your things." Arthur glared at the blonde teen.

" Excuse me." Tom said loudly, pushing his way through the crowd of Weasley's. " Letter for you Mr. Potter." He said brightly, handing Harry the envelope. " And here's your breakfast, sirs." With that he pushed back through the red heads.

Harry opened the letter slowly, and pulled the thick parchment out. Reading it once he passed it to Draco to read, a smirk gracing his lips.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to ask you to keep an eye on our young Draco Malfoy. He spoke to me at the end of the year, saying that he did not wish to become a Death Eater. Therefore he will need some sort of protection, as you probably already know, you are not human. Therefore I would truly appreciate it if you would make sure Draco stays out of trouble, as well as yourself._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Harry smiled happily and waved the Weasley's off. " You can go away now. Draco has permission to stay with me. Now be on your way and do not bother us again." Harry said coldly as he refolded the letter, sliding it back into the envelope.

Arthur stood there, stunned for a moment before Harry threw the letter at him and then promptly dug into his breakfast. Draco followed suit and both ignored the red heads standing around them, with dark looks in their eyes, especially Ron.

Arthur made a few odd spluttering noises, then tossed the letter onto the table and marched off haughtily. The rest of them followed him a moment later, no one saying a word. The rest of the pub was painfully quiet.

They finished eating and Harry threw down the proper amount for the food before standing up and going out the back door, Draco walking calmly at his side, knowing better then to be the first to speak.

Harry heaved a sigh once they were out in Diagon Alley, breathing in the scents of the world around them. " Okay Draco, where to first?" Harry asked voice light and carefree for the moment.

" Not sure. Lets look around until you spot something you like then we'll get your tattoo done." Draco said as he walked next to Harry.

They spent about half an hour just looking around, Harry trying to find something that caught his liking. Finally they found a promising looking shop. The shop was most defiantly Goth based, black everywhere along with heavy spikes and chains.

Harry went over to one of the racks, Draco nearly glued to his side as the people inside gave them odd looks. Harry smiled at the way Draco stood close to his side, as if nervous around the tattooed and pierced teenagers.

" They won't bite, well they won't with me around." Harry said warning-ly, flashing his fangs to the other occupants, knowing that they were all human. The woman who had been coming to see if they needed help stopped in her tracks for a moment, then began walking forward again.

" Can I help you two, fine young men with anything?" She asked brightly, an odd sound in the black based store.

" Umm. Yes, I need a whole new wardrobe. Shoes, pants, shirts, accessories, and anything else." Harry said calmly as he looked her in the eye.

" Oh good, you came at the perfect time. Now do you have any preference on material? No? Alright, that just made everything easier. Come along then, and we'll get started. By the way, my name is Marine, Mari(Mar-E) for short. And you would be?" She asked looking at Harry then Draco.

" Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy." Harry answered easily. Her smile widened.

" Oh, this will be fun." She said gaily as she took his measurements. Nodding her head after the numbers were written down she went to work.

Only twenty or so minutes later found Harry with an over flowing armful of clothes. Leathers, cottons, denims, lycras, and a little spandex, as well as a single fishnet shirt. Harry looked over at Draco who had made himself at home in the jewelry section, riffling through necklaces, collars, bracelets, earrings, rings and a number of other odd metal things that either made him blush or wrinkle his nose before tossing them aside.

Mari pulled Harry over to the changing rooms and pushed him in. Once the door was closed Harry placed all the clothes on the back bench. Removing Draco's pants he picked up a pair of leather pants, having always wanting to try them on he figured why not first.

The leather slid up his legs easily and Harry could sense the magic in the material and was rather grateful for it. The pants fit like a glove, hugging him in all the right places, and sitting low on his hips, but not too low. Next he picked up a tight looking shirt, with slits in the back for his wings.

" Draco !" Harry called loudly. He had no clue how to get the shirt on. The blonde came over to the door and cautiously opened it.

" Can't get your shirt on?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his pale pink lips. Harry simply scowled at him.

" A little help would be nice." Harry muttered looking at the shirt with curiosity in his almond shaped eyes.

Draco chuckled and came closer. " Give it here before you hurt yourself." He commanded lightly. Harry handed the shirt over with a fake hurt expression on his face.

Draco pulled the tightly woven cotton over Harry's head and carefully pulled it so that it seemed to melt through his wings, molding around his back. Harry gasped quietly at the odd feeling.

Looking down at the way the shirt hugged his stomach and chest. He looked back up and noticed that Draco was nodding his head, a wide smile on his face. " Now they'll jump you for sure. That outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination, but it does leave just enough, that all the girls, and a few of the guys, will be wanting to see more." Draco stated, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry chuckled, " so this is a yes?" He asked, watching Draco's face. The blonde nodded enthusiastically and then left Harry to try on the rest by himself.

Thirty some odd minutes later Harry came out, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed from changing into so many outfits. After putting all but the fishnet, which he said made him cold, onto the counter Harry went in search of Draco.

The Slytherin in question was still looking at jewelry. When Harry drew closer he noticed a dull blush on his pale cheeks as he looked at something from one of the bins.

" What you got there?" Harry asked standing next to Draco. The blonde held what looked like a black leather collar in one hand and a black leather leash in the other. Harry chuckled at the dazed look on his friends face.

" No, I'm not wearing either of those." Harry said calmly, causing Draco to drop both articles as if they burned. ( A.N: Oh the possiblites. )

Draco's blush deepened even more, making it look like he had just run a mile. Draco looked over at Harry, staring into his bright eyes. " Oh, damn. And here I was getting all kinds of thoughts about what to do with those, and some other things I've found." Draco said mournfully.

It was Harry's turn to blush at the implication. Swallowing harshly Harry moved away from the blonde and continued looking at all the different pieces of jewelry. Harry suddenly spotted a wall covered with prints. Going over to it, Harry realized that they were tattoo designs.

Spotting one that looked promising, Harry moved closer. The tattoo that had caught his attention was gorgeous. Chinese letters, that according to the translation ment: _To fear, is to not believe in one self. _Along side the bold symbols was a fierce looking Dragon, silver and black in color. Its wings were spread wide making for it to be about seven inches wide and eight inches tall.

Mari came up next to him and admired the one he was looking at. " That would look really nice under your wings. Although the damn things move, so it could end up on your ass if it wanted to, and I wouldn't blame it." She said, eyes flickering with an overly bright light.

Harry shook his head lightly. " Sorry, I'm not your type." Harry said simply looking back at the tattoo. " Although I will get that." He pointed to the tattoo and Mari nodded.

" John, you got another victim." Mari called towards the back of the shop. " Don't worry it only stings a little. He just likes calling his customers victims for some reason." Mari said in that painfully cheerful voice.

" What do you want done kid?" A slightly high pitched voice asked. Harry turned to see a short, stocky man that could prosper from losing a few pounds in the near future.

" I want this one done. Beneath my wings." Harry said calmly, even though it felt weird to say ' my wings.'

" Okay, come on back and we'll get you inked up. Want anything else done?" He asked as they moved towards a curtain in the back of the shop.

" Yeah. Can I get a barbell in my tongue as well?" Harry asked after a thoughtful pause.

" Sure. Lay down on your stomach, this will only take about ten minutes or so." John informed him as he inked the needle.

Harry didn't even feel him put the needle to his skin, nor did he feel any of it for that matter. John was indeed done in a little over ten minutes. After placing a cleaning spell on the wound he put a light cotton bandage on it.

" Okay, now have a seat and I'll pop this in, and you'll be done." John moved over and picked up a small barbell tongue ring. Coming back over he placed the needle to Harry's tongue.

With an odd, sliding sensation the ring went into his tongue and John carefully placed the back on the sterling silver. " Make sure you twist it before and after you eat, so that it doesn't start to hurt. Other then that your bandage can come off around seven o'clock tonight. Have a nice day and pay at the register."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Thank you reviewers.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On with the show...

With that John vanished into another part of the shop while Harry went back out front to find Draco searching for him. " Where the Hell were you?" Draco cried as Harry pushed the curtain aside.

" Back there." Harry replied nonchalantly, the barbell clicking against his teeth as he spoke, causing Draco to look closely at his mouth.

Draco marched forward and grabbed Harry's chin forcing the raven haired teens mouth open to reveal pearly white fangs and a glittering silver barbell. " Hmpf. You could have at least let me know that's what you were doing. Let me guess, a tattoo as well?" Draco said casually.

Harry nodded and turned around pointing at his lower back. " I'll show you tonight when I take off the bandages." Harry said simply as he went over to the register. " Did you find any jewelry you liked?"

" Yes. Here hang on, I found a few that would look great on you." Draco rushed off back into the jewelry area.

" I refuse to wear a collar and leash." Harry called after the blonde. Draco looked back at him a slight blush on his face as he shook his head.

Mari watched the two with a trained baby blue eye, smiling at the innocent yet kinky words from the boy wonder. " You know you would look good handcuffed to a bed with a collar on?" She asked innocently, head cocked to the side, as if she were actually seeing it.

" Heh. No thank you. I prefer the other way around, and I believe I told you I'm not your type." Harry commented to the bottle blonde in front of him, glaring at her.

" Just making an observation, that's all." She said defensively, holding her hands up in surrender.

" Here." Draco said breathlessly placing a hand full of silver articles on the counter. Harry sifted through the pile of silver and leather.

There was a leather thong with a silver ankh hanging down slightly from it. As well as a thick leather collar with a Celtic design in it. A mass of silver chains followed that, that could be worn around the neck or on some of his black pants. At the very bottom was a nicely made Celtic ring, a triangular knot in the center of it, surrounded by jagged black lines. The ring wasn't very thick, but not to thin either, and it fit perfectly on Harry's middle finger.

Harry pushed the pile closer to Mari and made sure to add the tongue piercing and tattoo. After paying a large sum of money for the new wardrobe Harry and Draco left, both feeling better now that, that had been completed.

They made their way through the crowd and looked for a place to have lunch. Spotting a small restaurant they made a beeline for the front door. Slipping in they realized that it was a little Itallian restaurant.

" This good?" Harry asked looking over the menu in front of the podium. Draco looked over the elegant script as well and nodded.

" Yeah, looks good to me. Table for two." Draco said calmly to the young man standing behind the podium.

" Right this way sirs." He said, with a slight Scottish accent. He lead them through a maze of full tables, the witches and wizards tuning their heads to stare at the pale blonde and the bronze, winged adonis.

He sat them near the back, with an empty table on each side of them. Harry sighed and moved his wings out of the way as he sat down. Looking over the menu that had been placed in front of him Harry quickly found what looked good and then chose from a much smaller list. (A.N: I actually do that.)

Draco on the other hand already knew what he wanted and was simply watching Harry, the way his wings twitched out of the way when a waiter walked by and how his lips moved, forming the words he was reading. Draco knew he was staring, yet he couldn't help it, I mean could you?

Harry could feel Draco watching him, a small smile fell across his face. Harry knew he looked good, Hell they had, had to hide at least twice on the walk just to give the fan-girls the slip. But for Draco, a young man who was known for sleeping around, with the female population, was staring at him with a look of pure contentment on his face, like he didn't care that Harry was indeed a male.

Draco seemed to realize that Harry had put down his menu and was looking around at the other occupants, some of which were looking avidly in their direction. They weren't just looking at Harry, but Draco as well. The blonde had just now become aware of the other eyes upon them.

The waitress came over and waited a moment to look them over while pretending to look for a pen. " What would you like to drink?" Her voice was soft, and full of kindness. Harry looked up at her and gave a small smile.

" I'll just have a water." He answered easily, not noticing the surprised look on her face at the sight of his fangs, or the soft click of his tongue ring.

" And you?" She asked turning to Draco, trying not to stare at either one of them for too long at a single time.

" Just water as well." Draco answered absently, glancing back down at the menu. The waitress nodded and wove back through the maze of tables.

" Well this is slightly unnerving." Harry commented as he looked at the wall next to them. " Never thought I'd see the day when people looked at me with lust in their eyes instead of hope. Oh well, I guess it could be worse." Harry murmured, his hand going up to his scar, fingers running over the now faint, pale bronze colored lightning bolt.

Draco looked over at him a shook his head lightly. " There's a first time for everything. Including odd looks from complete strangers." Draco said the last part a little louder then necessary, making sure the people closest heard him. Indeed they did, most looking away with faint blushes staining their cheeks others simply watching them a little more closely.

Harry gave a soft laugh, just loud enough for Draco to hear, and smiled brightly at the blonde, causing a few of the women and girls close by to sigh appreciatively. Harry rolled his eyes in distaste at the annoying displays. Draco chuckled at Harry's own childishness and realized that the Siren had never really had a childhood.

Draco's smile did not falter as he thought about the darker teens life. Not long after the waitress came back and asked what they wanted.

" I'll have the salmon with the lemon and herb risotto." Draco said calmly, glancing up at the girl to make sure she was actually writing it down.

" And I'll have the beef tenderloin with the red wine reduction sauce." Harry said easily. " Medium well." He added before she could ask.

" Alright." She nodded and then went off to the kitchen again.

Harry and Draco sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Not long after the waitress left, did they run into a problem. A group of giggling girls, five of them, and a single young man, made their way towards the two teens, lead by the waiter from the podium.

Harry sighed, and turned his head away, wings moving automatically out of the way. Yet one girl, a nauseously thin bottle blonde, with pale pink streaks and bright hazel eyes stopped to admire the green and silver appendages. She then had the audacity to touch one, lightly yes, but all the same, touching a complete strangers wings, with out their permission, was out of line.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry's went wide in surprise, no one had touched his wings except Draco, and he did not appreciate the small hand on his feathers. Ruffling the glossy feathers Harry tried to get her to move on. To no avail, her hand simply stroked faster over the soft, smooth down.

Harry shivered in disgust and flicked his wing away from her hand, folding it around his side. She gave a startled gasp and backed off, going to the last open seat at her table, which was only a single table away from Harry and Draco.

" You okay?" Draco asked softly as he watched the girls carefully.

" Yeah, my stomachs just upset." Harry whispered, eyes closed tightly against the knotting in his abdomen. " Remind me never to let any one other then you touch my wings."

Draco looked at him in surprise. " You mean when she touched your wings it made your stomach upset, yet when I do it doesn't bother you?" Draco asked, brow furrowing in thought.

" Yeah. When you touch them it feels good, like a gentle caress on the cheek. But with her it felt like she had pushed the hair the wrong way on my arms. Rather unnerving really." Harry intoned, taking a sip of water, to wash the odd taste out of his mouth.

Draco nodded in understanding. " Maybe only magical creatures can touch your wings. Not humans, which she most definitely is." Draco reached over and stroked Harry's still bent wing with the tips of his fingers. Harry shivered in pleasure at the wonderful feeling of Draco's hand on his feathers.

Draco smiled at the look of pure bliss on Harry's bronze face and continued to stroke the green and silver feathers for a few more minutes. Harry slowly pulled his wing away from Draco's gentle fingers and looked up with overly bright eyes.

" Damn you." He muttered as he quickly placed his hands on the table. A faint blush had bloomed over his tan cheeks.

" What?" Draco asked, slightly confused at the odd reaction.

Harry shook his head and swallowed, not daring to look at Draco at the moment. " Nothing. Never mind." He murmured, his blush deepening.

Draco raised and eyebrow and leaned forward. " What's wrong Harry?" He asked looking into his face curiously.

" I'm..." Harry stopped. He had almost told him what was wrong, his blush deepened even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Thank you reviewers. I'm updating this soon because every one was begging for it. And it was a rather mean cliffy...

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On With The Show...

" Yes?" Draco asked leaning forward a little farther.

" I'm...Hard." Harry muttered, praying that the blonde had heard him so that he wouldn't have to repeat it and at the same time wishingDraco had gone deaf for a few seconds.

Draco smiled at him and leaned back in his chair. " Well, that's what happens when _I_ stroke your wings. Interesting." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing quietly.

Harry looked to be in mild pain at the situation of him being in the middle of a restaurant with an erection, just what he didn't need. Giving a defeated sigh Harry removed his napkin from his lap and stood up, suddenly hating his tight leather pants. Walking slowly and carefully toward the bathroom, ignoring Draco's quiet laughter behind him.

Harry made it into the bathroom with out any one noticing his ' little problem.' Fixing his problem Harry washed his hands twice scowling at his reflection all the while.

After sitting back down at the table he threw a disgruntled look at the still snickering blonde. " Its not funny." Harry said darkly.

Draco just smiled and luckily let it drop, not saying a word about the fact that _he_ had been the one to get the raven haired teen hard. " Sorry, I didn't know it would affect you like that." Draco said truthfully looking into Harry's eyes to show that it, was indeed, the truth.

Harry just waved his hand at the blonde and remained silent. A few minutes later the waitress came back with their lunch. After setting the plates down and refilling their glasses she disappeared again.

Harry began eating immediately while Draco took his time, savoring the well seasoned fish. It didn't take long for both to finish with their lunch and for the waitress to ask if they wanted dessert. Both declined and Draco paid.

" It's a birthday lunch." Draco said firmly, ignoring Harry's protests. After they had paid they left the restaurant with only one little mishap. The bottle blonde that had messed with Harry's wing earlier was coming back from the front of the building while they were leaving and she took it upon herself to hold onto Harry's wing firmly and stroke the dark feathers.

Harry was stunned for a moment before wrenching his wing away roughly. " What is your problem?" Harry asked angrily as he refolded his wings along his back.

" Wha...What?" She asked confusedly. " I have no problem."

" I ought to..." Draco pulled the angry part Vampire out of the restaurant with a fake smile to the unknowing girl. " Hey! Let go." Harry exclaimed clenching the handles of his clothes bags tightly.

Draco, without thinking,ran his hand over Harry's wings, right down the center, causing the darker teen to shudder and stand limply for a moment. " She didn't mean anything by it. You forget you are half Siren, which means that you have a slight allure around you. And weaker witches and wizards will have a hard time fighting the urge to touch you." Draco said calmingly.

Harry nodded and started back for the Leaky Cauldron. They had no other problems on the way back to their room, but both nearly had a heart attack when they opened their door to see a group of girls, all scantly clad.

There was a collective gasp from inside the room and Draco yanked the door shut quickly holding it in place while the girls tried to open it. " What the Hell?" Draco panted as he tried to keep a good hold on the door.

" No clue. Come on, lets go get Tom and have him remove them. Quickly." Then a smug look crossed Harry's face. " All your clothes are in there with them. Oh. Your going to have to wash them quiet a few times to get their smell out of the fabric." Draco's eyes went wide.

" No. They wouldn't dare." He murmured looking horror stricken at the door in front of him. " Come on hurry up." Draco whispered as he jogged down the stairs in front of Harry, taking them two at a time.Harry chuckled and followed him closely.

" Tom, you've got to get them out of there. My clothes and my hair supplies are in there with there grimy hands. Oh God." Draco moaned in disgust.

Tom looked at him like he had gone insane, a young man ranting about _hair supplies_, what was the world coming to? " Okay, give me a few minutes to get them out. Until then I suggest you go have a seat in one of the darker corners, so they don't see you." With that Tom ventured up the narrow stair case to number eleven.

Harry and Draco sank down onto a bench in the far back of the pub, hidden away from prying eyes. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and turned so that his wings hung off the side of the bench and his head rested on Draco's shoulder.

" Well this has been an odd day." Draco muttered running his fingers absently through Harry's raven spikes. Harry hummed his agreement and closed his eyes in contentment. Draco paused looking about in the darkness.

" Who is it?" Harry asked softly his eyes flicking open as he breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to get the scent of who ever had startled the blonde from his calming movements.

" I don't know." Draco whispered softly as his eyes scanning the deeper shadows. A soft hiss came from near his feet and he gave a slight start looking down into the brilliant jade eyes of Shadow. " By Merlin. You scared the crap out of me." Draco gasped as he settled back down, pulling Harry back against his shoulder.

Harry chuckled lightly as Shadow slithered up to rest in his lap. Draco continued his stroking, massaging Harry's scalp with his short nails. Harry gave a soft moan of pleasure and arched against Draco biting his lower lip.

Draco looked down at him, surprised. " Well, well. I've found another soft spot."

Draco teased as Harry nearly melted into his chest. Harry just nodded, his eyelids fluttering as Draco continued to rub his scalp. Harry gasped as Draco's other hand found his right wing, fingertips trailing lightly over the soft feathers. Harry shivered and moaned again his back arching ever so slightly.

" Dra...Draco." Harry panted, trying to regain his breath. " Don't." Harry managed to gasp out. Draco stopped moving looking down at the withering teen, knowing that it was from pleasure not pain by the look on his handsome face.

" Oh, Gods." Harry muttered, finally getting his breathing under control. Harry sat up, keeping his back to Draco as he buried his face in his hands.

Draco gently touched his shoulder and was slightly surprised when Harry leaned back against him immediately, responding easily to his touch. " Harry." Draco whispered huskily into his ear.

" Draco. What's happening?" Harry asked softly as he shifted into his once rivals lap. Draco simply rubbed Harry's back knowing that the raven haired teen couldn't take much more right then.

" I don't know, but you're really sensitive to my touch for some reason." Draco thought aloud. " Does this mean? No, it can't be that." Draco muttered lips pressing against Harry's temple as he thought.

Harry hummed again at the feeling of Draco's skin on his. " Can't be what?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

" The only thing I can think of that would make you react like this is if we were mates. But we can't be, can we?" Draco inquired as he continued to run his hand up an down Harry's back soothingly. " We won't know until the fourth, when I come into my inheritance. Until then, I don't know what to do with you.

" Your going to need a lot more physical contact as the days go on. If I am your mate, then being around me is probably driving your senses wild. Hmm. What to do. What to do." Draco mumbled as Harry snuggled closer to him.

They couldn't risk them not being mates and hurting themselves and each other. Harry was just going to have to be patient, but it did explain the physical reactions and the way he responded to Draco's touch so easily. Yet Draco could do nothing to ease Harry's desires. Not yet at least, it would not be a good thing if they weren't mates.

For some reason both species were not supposed to have sex. It said in the texts that Veela were simply ment to seduce, and Sirens the same. There was something in one of the old texts that said if a Hybrid Siren were to willingly have sex with some one that was not their mate, that it could be painful for themselves and their mate later on.

There was just something about the way Harry reacted to his touch that Draco was almost certain they were mates, the only problem was that if they weren't it could hurt Harry. Could hurt Harry a lot. The boy in question was settled comfortably in his lap at the moment, nearly asleep from all the clothes changing that morning, the erection during lunch, and the pleasure just a few minutes ago.

' Gods Draco. Can't you think about something else other then Harry's amazing body. With his broad shoulders and well toned chest. And that ass. Dammit, I did it again.' Draco thought tiredly as he run a hand up and down Harry's muscled side. ' What am I going to do? God damn, I am in love with him, not just his body, which is just amz...No I will not go there. I want him happy, for the rest of his life, not just for the moment. I want to protect him and be protected. I want to wake up in his arms every morning and fall asleep the same way every night.'

Draco looked down at the teen that was taking control of his thoughts, he couldn't think of anything else. Tom came up and cleared his throat. Draco looked up and smiled when he spotted all the girls, fully dressed, in the far corner of the pub.

" Everything is back where its supposed to be. Would you like some help getting him up stairs?" Tom asked quietly, not wishing to wake the raven haired teen.

" No, but thank you. And thank you for getting them out of our room. We should see you for dinner." Draco said as he stood, cradling the lite teen in his arms, bending over slightly he picked up the two bags and then headed for the stairs.

Sadly he didn't quiet make it before Hermione was on him like a fly to shit. (A.N: Had to, I'm not a big fan of Hermione and Ron.) " What happened, is he okay?" She asked hurriedly looking at Harry's peaceful face, which rested lightly against Draco's chest.

" He's fine. Now get out of my way." Draco hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the sleeping half Siren.

Hermione did not seem to get the idea and continued to block the way and speak in her slightly high pitched obnoxious voice. " Is he asleep? Did he pass out? Where were you two all day? What is that!" She nearly shrieked the last question as Shadow slid up next to Draco.

The blonde smiled down at the black Python as it spiraled up his right leg. Hermione gave a shriek of fright as Shadow settled high up on his thigh, close to his ' goods'. The smile, however, did not fade from his lips until Harry stirred in his arms.

" Draco?" Came the softly spoken question from the teen in his hold. " Wha?" He asked groggily as his eyes cracked open a fraction of an inch.

" Nothing, Harry." Draco murmured glaring at Hermione. " You just had to go and wake him up didn't you?" He hissed in annoyance shifting Harry's weight slightly. " Now move out of our way." Draco commanded.

Hermione stepped aside silently, keeping a close watch on the snake still around Draco's thigh. The tall blonde moved easily up the stairs and into their recently vacated room.

Laying Harry on the bed he went over to his trunk and looked through it, making sure everything was still there. Once positive that nothing was missing he locked the door and gently removed Shadow from his thigh. The Python simply nodded her head at him and slithered off to a sunny spot under the window.

Draco glanced over at the bed and smiled at Harry who was resting on his elbows, watching Draco with a hawks gaze. " Like what you see?" Draco asked turning around slowly until he faced the raven haired teen again, only to find Harry standing right in front of him.

" Yes." Harry whispered, arms slipping around Draco's waist, pulling him forward. Draco swallowed and looked directly into lust darkened eyes that were so close, yet so far. Harry's lips hovered a few inches from his own and Draco longed to close the distance.

" Harry, we can't do this. If we're not mates it could hurt you later on when you do find your mate." Draco whispered, their lips almost touching as he spoke.

Harry sighed, but did not pull away, which Draco was both grateful for and slightly annoyed by. " Draco if your not my mate, then why am I reacting like this to you. Just looking at you makes me want to be this close to you. Your scent nearly sends me into orgasm. I can't stand to not be touching you." Harry said truthfully. " I don't think I can keep my hands off you till the fourth. I'm no where near ready to go all the way and you know it, but at least let me hold you. Don't deny me the simple comfort of being close to you. Please do not do that to me." Harry whispered pressing their bodies closer as he placed his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco relaxed immediately, if Harry just wanted to be close to him then he would do it, but if it got to far he didn't know what he would do. Because Merlin knew he wanted the other teen, just as much as Harry wanted him, and he knew it wasn't just his hormones talking.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, hands resting on the bandaged tattoo. " As long as we're careful I won't deny you touch. But only like this, its all we can do until my shift." Draco admitted sadly as he gently lead Harry over to the bed.

They sank down onto the soft mattress, Harry curling up against Draco and the blonde simply holding him, hand running up and down between Harry's slightly open wings. Draco smiled at the soft hum, almost a purr, emitting from the half Siren.

They lay like this, simply holding one another, hands running up and down each others backs for almost two hours straight. Both were still wide awake when some one knocked on the door. It was close to six o'clock which ment it was dark out already. Harry glared at the door as Draco started to get up, but Harry refused to let him go.

Draco sighed and scooped Harry off the bed glaring halfheartedly at the bright smile on his might-be-mates face. Going to the door he called through, " who's there?"

" Ginny and Charlie. Is Harry there?" Came Ginny's muffled voice. Draco looked down to the lite creature in his arms and Harry sighed then nodded.

" Yes. What do you want?" Draco demanded, slightly annoyed at being interrupted in their rest.

" We want to talk to Harry. Alone." Ginny said, voice taking on a hint of annoyance as well.

Draco looked down at Harry again, and the green eyed teen shook his head vigorously. " You talk to him with me or not at all." Draco informed them haughtily.

" Hmpf. Fine. Now let us in before Ron and them see us. We're not supposed to be here." Ginny grumbled.

Draco unlocked the door silently and made his way back to the bed. After situating them on it comfortably, Shadow slithered up at the foot of the bed and coiled herself there. " Come in." Draco called after he had flicked on the light.

Ginny and Charlie slipped in, closing the door quickly behind them. Ginny's eyes went wide at the sight of the two teens, so different yet so similar, lounging on the bed. Regaining her composure she grabbed one of the chairs from the table and moved it closer to the bed, until she noticed the snake, giving a startled squeak she glanced at her brother who had also brought a chair over.

Charlie shrugged good naturedly and sat down in his chair, eyes then shifting to the two on the bed. " So, what are you Harry? Nobody but mom and dad know what you are and they won't tell us. Ginny and I never liked the idea of having to be nice to you, like Ron and Hermione did. We wanted to get to know you first. Which I thought we had, but I may be wrong now." Charlie said calmly as he looked Harry over from his seat at the foot of the bed.

" I'm a Hybrid Siren." Harry answered dully. He shifted back a little more so that the pillows held him up and looked over at the two red heads. " You most defiantly don't know me, and you never will." Harry said bitterly. " Now what do you want?"

Ginny looked taken aback for a moment before gaining her composure again. " Harry we want to help you." Ginny said quietly as her hands twitched in her lap. " We love you and want you to be happy." She added, voice quiet.

" You love me !" Harry exclaimed as he sat up roughly. " If you loved me you would have told me what was going on a long time ago. If you loved me you would have gone against Dumbledore and got me the Hell away from the Dursleys. But no. You leave me there to be beaten, to be taken advantage of." Harry took a deep breath and curled his hands into fists. " You must not give a fuck about me if you couldn't even help me when I needed it the most, when I was at my worst you were all laughing and enjoying yourselves while I couldn't get up. Couldn't breath." Harry panted out, eyes blazing with thick emotions as he took Draco's hand, holding it tightly in his.

Ginny looked mortified, while Charlie was trying to not rush into the bathroom at what he knew Harry ment. Ginny wasn't sure what Harry ment when he said ' taken advantage of' but she really didn't want to know.

Draco stroked his Sirens wings gently, soothing the frazzled nerves of his might-be-mate. " Calm down." Draco said softly as Harry rested against him, breaths shaky and short. " Easy does it."

Harry slowly got his erratic breathing under control and pressed closer to the blonde, breathing in his scent and drowning in his soft caresses. Harry took one last deep breath, then slowly sat up. Looking at their pale, yet slightly flushed, faces he knew that they had known what was happening to him, but had either been unable to help, or did not wish to help, which, he did not wish to know.

" Please leave." Draco said softly as he sat up next to Harry, arm draped around his thin waist. Ginny nodded and got up, standing on shaky legs, followed slowly be Charlie, who looked like he was about to pass out.

Once they were gone and the door tightly locked, Draco crawled back into the bed and spooned Harry against his chest, placing feather lite kisses on Harry's forehead and ear, soothing him completely.

Harry shuddered and melted into the gentle touches, the loving whispers, allowing them to swallow him, to drown his sorrow away. Draco slowly eased Harry into slumber, allowing the dark teen to sleep tightly pressed against his chest. Draco soon joined the raven and deep blue spiked teen in slumber.

Neither woke until early the next morning, and only because of the insistent tapping at the window. Draco sat up groggily while Harry burrowed deeper into the blankets for a moment before sitting up as well, glaring heatedly at the dull brown owl. The owl in question simply tapped a little harder at the window.

Draco huffed and got up stalking over to the window and wrenching it open. " Give me the bloody letters you twat." Draco hissed in annoyance as he snatched the letters away. The school owl gave an indigent hoot before flying off.

Draco closed the window and turned around to find Harry shirt less, carefully trying to remove a bandage from his lower back. Draco sat gently on the bed behind his friend and swatted his hands away. Removing the large bandage easily Draco hunched over to get a good look at the intricate design.

" Wow. This is amazing." Draco murmured in awe as his fingers gently grazed over the inked skin. Harry smiled over his shoulder and flexed his wings, folding them around Draco. The blonde looked up at him and gave him a small smile. " Its only the second." He whispered, knowing what Harry wanted.

Harry blew air out of his nose in a soft snort. " Fine. If you keep insisting." Harry's wings did not relax from their position around Draco's lithe body. The blonde smiled slyly at his would-be-mate and rested his cheek against Harry's bare shoulder.

Placing light, open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin, Draco could feel the Siren shiver beneath him. " You know, for some one who's worried about me getting hurt, you sure are making it hard for me not to ravish you. Right here, right now. No matter what today is." Harry countered, his wings relaxing. " Now, I'm going to go take a shower and get rid of my problem. You had better be dressed and out of the room when I get out, or I am very liable to throw caution to the wind. You can of course tell me to stop, and I will. For I can't hurt you, ever, not in any way.

" But I mean it. If your even remotely ready for me to take you, then stay. I recommend that you get dressed, quickly, and leave." Harry said, all to truthfully for Draco's liking. " Just remember, you brought this upon yourself, teasing me like this, when you're making me wait. Its quiet mean." Harry glared at the wall opposite him angrily as he got up and went immediately into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Draco thought for a moment, was he truly ready to go that far? He knew that Harry wouldn't hurt him, but also that the Siren was in need of the bond to be complete. Draco silently knew that it had pained Harry to walk out of the room when Draco sat on the bed, hair tousled from sleep and cheeks flushed from the physical contact.

Draco sighed coming to a decision, he would wait. He knew they both wanted it and were both ready, but if he was in his Veela form then it would be all the better for both of them, and they would know, for a fact that they were mates. Getting dressed Draco quickly left the room, mildly glad that Harry had a slight distraction at the moment, but he hated leaving the dark haired teen alone, it felt wrong in so many ways. Not like Harry was going to be hurt, just an irritation from not being close to the other teen.

Draco was only half way down the narrow stairs when he heard Harry calling out to him. ' What the Hell? Harry?' Draco thought, completely confused for a moment.

' Draco get your ass up here and help me!' Harry's voice echoed in his mind. ' This is your fault after all.' Harry huffed irritably.

' What the Hell? How can we talk through our minds? And what did I cause?' Draco asked now totally lost.

' My goddamn erection won't go away!' Harry exclaimed, nearly hyperventilating in his annoyance. ' And it hurts. So a little help would be highly appreciated. No, I will not jump you. All I'm asking for is a blow-job.' Harry said innocently as I he were a child asking for candy.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Thank you reviewers.

**_READ THIS_**: This chapter has been edited due to my content, so if it seems a little weird at the beginning, I'm sorry, but I refuse to get kicked off again. If you want the full unedited last chapters I will be more than happy to send them to you after I have finished updating here. Just E-mail me, not in a review, although you had better review if you want anything from me. I want a solid hundred before I even consider updating again.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On With The Show...

Draco went to switch their positions, but Harry gently stopped him and Draco gasped when Harry came, neither of them touching his member once. Harry panted softly as he licked at Draco's mark, the one he had left earlier.

" Well, that was messy." Draco drawled, smiling broadly nonetheless. Harry chuckled as he waved his hand at the sticky white mess and it vanished. " Where did you send that off to?" Draco questioned, knowing Harry to well to think that the other boy had simply banished it.

" You'll know in three...two...one." There was a pained scream from somewhere downstairs followed by a loud chorus of laughter and disgusted noises. " Poor, stupid Ron. He should know better then to make me mad." Harry chuckled as he snuggled against Draco, never wanting to leave this comfort.

" Eww. Harry you didn't?" Draco asked wrinkling his nose in distaste. Then he chuckled as well. " You didn't even let me see the look on his face. That was probable a priceless expression." Draco sighed wistfully and stroked Harry's wings unconsciously.

Harry hummed his agreement at missing the scene, but could not bring himself to care with Draco so close. Harry's eyes slipped closed and he lay there, perfectly content to never leave the bed again. Both were still completely naked except for Harry's wings which he had laid over them, one across Draco's once exposed lower half and the other covering his ass.

Draco looked down at the happy half Siren and wondered how the raven haired creature had forgotten what had happened to him so quickly. " I didn't forget Draco, simply thought about you the whole time and how I'm already falling in love with you." Harry answered the unspoken question easily, a faint smile playing across his slightly swollen lips.

" You are? Oh thank God I'm not the only one." Draco heaved a dramatic sigh and snickered when Harry swatted his bare chest gently, a mock glare on his handsome face. " Just kidding, although I am falling in love with you as well. And very glad for that."

They lay in comfortable silence for some time, just enjoying the peace of being together. So it came as no surprise when they both jumped at the sharp knock at the door. Harry stiffened, his wings going to cover more of Draco's bare body. Draco chuckled and looked to the door.

They both froze as the lock clicked and the knob turned. Harry grabbed the blankets and yanked them over their bodies, while rolling over to face the slowly opening door. Severus Snape stood in stunned silence for almost five minutes, trying to understand what was going on.

" Well I see that you found Mr. Potter with out a problem." The greasy haired man drawled as he closed the door behind himself and sat in one of the chairs at the side of the bed. " And I see that you came into your inheritance with out mishap, good. Now don't give me that look, Potter, I only just found out what you were a day ago, two hours before your shift." Severus sighed tiredly.

" I have been researching what you are from then till now and I can still not find much on your particular breed. But I see you have already found your mate." Snape sneered at the disgruntled looks both teens gave him. " I am not here to patronize you, simply to make sure you are safe, and that Arthur is not giving you too much trouble." Severus sighed again and stood. " I must leave now, but I'll be back on the sixth."

Without another word the onyx eyed potions professor left silently. Harry chuckled quietly for a moment before bursting out into a full out laugh that seemed to fill the air with its happiness. Draco watched his Siren as tears of mirth spilled from the corners of his closed eyes, dampening his hair slightly.

Draco simply watched as Harry laughed himself out, finally gaining his breath he wiped his eyes and cheeks, removing the tears. " Oh, gods, who would have thought that Severus Snape could be civil with a _Potter._ Oh, I know he can be, tolerable, at times, but not usually to me." Harry chuckled again and then fell silent as he regained his breath.

Draco shook his head and rolled onto his side, facing Harry. Giving his might-be-mate a chaste kiss on the lips, Draco got comfortable on the soft bed. They were drifting off on their own thoughts, of each other, when a soft hesitant knock came upon the door. " Who is it?" Harry called in exasperation, not wanting any more visitors.

" Blaise Zambini. Is Draco there?" His voice was muffled, yet the hint of panic was clear in his voice.

" Yeah, come in." Harry called once Draco had nodded. Blaise quickly entered the bedroom/sitting room.

The short, black haired boy froze for a moment, just as Severus had, then stepped forward and took the seat that Snape had vacated. " Draco, I do hope your wearing something under those blankets." Blaise muttered as a small blush crept across his pale face.

Draco chuckled dryly and shook his head, arm snaking around Harry's waist, pressing the half Vampires wings against his chest, forcing Harry to retain a shiver. Blaise wrinkled his nose at his house-mate and shook his head.

" What do you need, Blaise?" Draco questioned as he rested his head on Harry's bare bronze shoulder.

" Your...Lucius has escaped." Blaise whispered, not looking up from his lap as he played with the hem of his shirt.

Draco sighed sadly and nodded slightly. " I was hoping I would have the summer with Harry, but I guess I can't always get what I want. How is mother?"

" She's fine, Dumbledore moved her to Hogwarts, then somewhere else that no one will tell me. She said for you not to worry and that she is more than safe." Blaise let out a heavy breath and looked Draco in the eyes. " Your not safe here, either of you. You know that Lucius can find you here without a problem. Dumbledore said to tell you to pack your things and that he will pick you up today at noon , to take you to where ever your mother is."

Harry smiled, already guessing where that would be. " What do you think love? Shall we pack?" Draco asked softly so that Blaise could barely hear him.

" Yes. I have a feeling of where we will be going, though I'm not sure. I know we will be safe, that's for sure. And I would like to meet your mother." Harry added as he thought of his last encounter with the stuck up woman.

" Alright. Blaise, if you don't want to see either of us naked I suggest you go." Harry said with a slight smirk. Blaise blanched and was out the door with a hasty goodbye over his shoulder.

Draco snickered at how fast the shorter boy could move when faced with the prospect of a naked male. Not many in the wizarding world had anything against homosexual relationships, Blaise simply didn't want to see them naked. Draco couldn't be happier about that, Harry was his, and that ment that no one else saw him naked, no one.

Harry pulled the blankets back and slipped out of Draco's hold. " Shower? Together?" Harry asked head cocked to the side, hands on his hips and wings spread slightly. Draco was almost ready to pounce on the other teen, just for standing there, body on perfect display to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Thank you reviewers.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On With The Show...

" Yes." Draco managed to get out as he followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry smiled over his shoulder at the entranced blonde and turned on the warm water. Letting it heat up properly, Harry stepped in, smiling saucily over his shoulder.

Draco followed a moment later, arms snaking around Harry's well defined waist. Harry hummed in approval at the position, but only for a moment. The half Siren turned around in Draco's loving hold and kissed the blonde tenderly on the lips, water dampened hair sticking to their cheeks.

Draco moaned in pleasure and pulled their bodies closer, only to have Harry pull back gently. " Just a shower, this time, Drac. We only have so long before we need to be ready. Sorry, you know I would love to, but time is short, its already eleven o'clock as it is and Dumbledore will be here at noon."

Draco growled in annoyance at the old man getting in the way of their fun. Draco nodded and kissed the throughly drenched bronze adonis. " Fine, but my birthday, you had better not leave my side." Draco instructed him sternly as he grabbed the shampoo.

Harry smiled broadly and shivered with delight as the blonde began to wash his hair gently, lovingly. They stayed in the shower longer then they should have, but still with enough time to pack.

Once packed, checking the room three times through, they went downstairs to wait with Tom. Draco sat easily in Harry's lap, just teasing the bronze creature. Noon came all to soon for either of their likings.

Dumbledore apperated next to Tom and smiled at the two teens sitting at the counter, Draco actually on the counter. If your wondering why, well he shifted his weight a little too often on Harry's lap for the raven spiked boys comfort.

Tom was more then grateful that they just kissed, he wasn't sure if the other costumers could take them going any farther. The many other occupants of the room were all slack jawed and wide eyed, as if the two boys kissing was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the two lovebirds attention. Draco blushed a lovely shade of petal pink and smiled embarrassedly at the older man. " Time to go. Do you have all your things?" Dumbledore asked lightly, as if the teens hadn't been close to making out on the counter.

" Yes, we have everything." Harry answered easily, not at all embarrassed by the odd situation. Dumbledore nodded and held out a small miniature silver dragon, its wings feathered a deep green. " This portkey will take you out front of HQ. It is the same as last time to get in, Harry, be careful you two."

Harry nodded and placed the dragon in his hand, holding it for Draco, who had wrapped his legs around Harry's waist at some point during their kissing, to bring their bodies as close as possible with clothing still on, which was a must in the pub.

Draco gently placed two fingers on the silver paper weight. Draco gasped when Harry cupped his ass and pulled him off the counter as the tug behind their navel announced that the portkey was working. Harry kissed the blonde as colors and shapes swirled and dipped around them, Draco kissed him back with just as much passion.

The thin blonde pulled his lips away with a gasp when they stopped spinning. They stayed upright, neither falling over. Harry shifted Draco's weight to his hip and smiled sexily at the blonde when he felt the Veela's throbbing erection against his hip.

Draco blushed slightly and gave a soft, almost inaudible, moan of pleasure at the amount of pressure on his groin. Harry began to walk, Draco shifting on his hip just enough tokeep the blonde humming constantly at the friction.

Harry walked up to the door of number twelve Grimwald Place. Knocking carefully, Harry waited patiently for the door to be opened, Draco gently nipping on his ear in gratitude for the friction. " You better not leave me like this for to long. Or I will torture you for as long as I can." Draco threatened as his pink tongue traced the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry smiled, but did not answer as the door opened to reveal Tonks, her hair still bubble-gum pink and spiked. " Good afternoon Tonks, how are you?" Harry asked brightly as he slipped through the door and stood easily in the entrance to the foyer.

" I'm good Harry, how are you? And why is Mr. Malfoy on your hip?" Tonks asked softly as they went into the foyer, being as quiet as possible. (A.N: Portrait of Mrs. Black.)

Draco blushed a pleasant shade of pink and pressed his groin closer to Harry, trying to hide the fact that he was hard as a rock. " Oh, nothing, I just like him being this close. And I'm fine, now at least." Harry added quietly as he looked at Draco, his mask in place.

Draco smiled lightly as he nuzzled Harry under the chin. Tonks watched them closely as they interacted, trying not to watch them too closely, for she knew of the consequence of watching an unmated Siren.

Tonks had done a lot of research when she found out what Harry was, which was at the same time as Severus. She had found out that an unmated Siren, that had found their mate, could be dangerous to cross if the mate is threatened in any way. Also, unmated Siren's were know to put off even more of their allure, to impress their mate, which, to a human, was a little to much to handle. Luckily the allure did not work if you were not looking at the Siren to intensely.

Which is why she was now looking about the room, or actually anywhere but at Harry and Draco. " Where is my mother, cousin?" Draco's question brought the pink haired woman out of her thoughts quite easily.

" She's upstairs, still asleep. I don't think she's been sleeping very well, she was worried sick that you left. She got the note, don't worry about that, but she was still really worried about you." Tonks said calmly looking over at them for a moment.

Draco nodded solemnly and then looked down at Harry, who's lap he was sitting in. After looking into Harry's eyes for a moment he then looked down at his groin and back up into Harry's eyes. The bronze skinned creature smiled and nodded.

" I'm going to show Draco to his room. Please let us know when Mrs. Malfoy wakes up." Harry said brightly as he stood, shifting Draco back over to his hip easily as he went. Harry walked quickly up the heavy wooded stairs, turning down the hall and moving towards his room.

Pushing the door open to the room he had shared with Ron every year, Harry peered into the dimly lit room. Seeing it empty broadened his smile and he stepped in, pulling Draco in front of him.

Harry closed the door, clicking the lock easily in place then strutting over to one of the beds. Draco was gently nipping his Sirens ear, sucking lightly on the lobe and licking the shell. Draco chuckled as he found himself on his back, underneath Harry within a moment of walking through the door.

Harry grinned down at the thin blonde and then quickly went to work removing the button up shirt, which Draco had worn to impress his mother. The fine silk soon met the floor and Harry's warm lips found Draco's smooth bare chest, kissing, licking and biting.

Draco arched up as Harry licked his right nipple then pulled back to blow cool air on it. He moaned loudly as Harry's shirt met the same fate as his own, and their bare chests met as did their lips in a fierce kiss. This kiss was more than the others, it held not only desire and lust but also trust in the one they were sharing it with.

Draco panted heavily as Harry expertly removed the blondes slim trousers, as well as his loose boxers. Harry's lips returned to his for a breathless kiss before engulfing him whole. Draco managed to gasp out his Sirens name before he lost coherency. Every thought was lost as pleasure took control of his veins, pushing aside the fact that their were no silencing charms around the room, and that his own mother was not to far away.

Harry was a little harsher this time, bring Draco to climax faster then the blonde was prepared for, therefore his cry of completed pleasure went unchecked, filling the room with its intensity. Draco arched up so that no part of his back touched the soft bed, Harry gently supporting his perfectly curved back.

Draco panted heavily as the waves receded into ripples then passed completely, leaving him wanting more, it had come to fast. Harry smiled down at his platinum haired Veela and lay next to him. Draco had not noticed that Harry had somehow managed to strip himself down as well, but now it was very obvious that he was indeed unclothed.

Draco rolled onto his side and pressed their hips together only to find Harry's member completely relaxed. " What the Hell?" Draco demanded as he pulled back and looked down at Harry's limp member. " Why in the name of Slytherin aren't you hard?" Draco asked in mild disappointment.

" Because, silly, if I am not making love I can only get about three erections a day, and I've already had two, so I'm saving my last." Harry whispered mischievously as he pulled Draco back against him.

" You can do that, not get hard? Damn that's not fair." Draco muttered into Harry's firm chest as he stroked the half Sirens wings lightly.

" Only when I know it won't last long, and you did say not to torture you any longer then necessary, so I didn't. Now, shall we go say hello to your mother, love, since I'm pretty sure she's up now." Harry grinned devilishly as Draco blushed crimson at the thought that his mother had heard him screaming Harry's name, more then once I might add.

Draco nodded mutely, planing revenge as he dressed. Harry pulled his own clothes on slowly, more interested in watching Draco pull the fine silks over his amazing body. Draco disappeared from sight for a moment as he looked for his boxers, which Harry had thrown the farthest away.

Draco returned in a minute and pulled his pants on over his retrieved boxers, giving Harry a scolding glare that only made the Hybrid Siren smile playfully. Once they were dressed, Harry pulled Draco into a quick hard kiss, leaving the blonde quivering with love and lust as they went out into the hall.

Harry took Draco's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. Draco smiled over at him and nodded, showing that he was ready to face the two women in the house with them. Harry grinned and they walked back down the stairs, determined looks in their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Harry Potter is not human. Draco's Veela is starting to come through. When Harry is being raped at home. When he comes into his birthright. What will happen when Draco wants to help after Harry's friends turn on him? Creature Fic.

A.N: Thank you reviewers.

Warning: This story contains: Rape, Slash, Lemons, Sex. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All Characters, situations, and the like belong to J.K. Rowling.

On With The Show...

Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the foyer, slightly nervous about seeing her son and Harry Potter, who was apparently her son's mate. Draco and Harry rounded the corner and stood, side by side, hand in hand, facing her for a moment before Draco let go of Harry's hand and went into his mothers waiting arms.

Narcissa smiled up at her tall lithe son, tears of joy leaking out of the corners of her closed lids, dampening Draco's shirt slightly. Draco was smiling broadly as he placed his chin on his mothers head, stroking her back reassuringly.

" Mother I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I had to get to Harry before the muggles hurt him, again." Draco intoned, muttering the last word darkly.

" Its alright dear, I'm just glad that your safe and that you have your mate." Narcissa said brightly as she smiled winningly at Harry.

Harry grinned at her and Narcissa gently pulled away from her son and pushed him back, towards Harry. " Let me get a look at you together." Narcissa instructed.

Harry and Draco stood side by side, arms around the others waist. Narcissa smiled brilliantly at the amazing contrast between her son and his mate, making for a beautiful pairing. " You two look perfect together, absolutely perfect."

Draco and Harry both blushed lightly and their arms tightened around their opposite. " I had noticed that as well, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said as he looked at Draco, staring into the bright silver eyes of his mate, for there was no chance that they were not mates. Harry knew why they continued to wait, because it would be even better when Draco had come into his inheritance.

" Please call me 'Cissa. I see no reason for such formalities. Now, why don't you two go and make some tea and we can talk about how we can get Dumbledore to get you a room of your own at school, since you will need to be close at night for the next few months." 'Cissa motioned them out of the room, smile still in place upon her slim, pale face as she sank gracefully into a large armchair.

Harry and Draco walked into the kitchen, Tonks already sitting at the table, a piece of parchment in hand. Tonks looked up and smiled at them in a way that said she had heard them earlier.

" Hope you two had fun." Tonks said in a disarmingly kind voice as she went back to her parchment, not saying another word, not even smiling in a slightly mean way.

Harry just pulled Draco closer and kissed him full on the lips, before pulling away and moving about to make tea. Draco gave a soft, slightly annoyed growl at Harry walking away with only a kiss.

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Draco and continued what he was doing, Draco sat at the table, not wanting to get in the way. Harry busied himself with setting up a tray of sweets while the water heated. The kettle whistled loudly and Harry quickly plucked it off the stove and poured the scalding hot water into the tea pot.

Picking up the laden tray Harry left the room with Draco following closely on his heels. They reentered the foyer and Harry placed the heavy tray on the coffee table. 'Cissa clapped her hands twice in agreement at the sweets that had been piled onto the many small plates.

" Oh good I was starting to get hungry." 'Cissa exclaimed as she picked up a chocolate eclair and took a dainty bite. " Hmm, very good."

" No problem, since you have technically given me your son, the least I can do is make sure that you're properly fed." Harry said simply as he sank down onto the love-seat and pulled Draco to the seat next to him, thighs pressed tightly together.

'Cissa giggled lightly at the blush that had bloomed lightly over her son's pale cheeks. " Oh, I have no need for thanks, he was a handful and needed some one to, shall we say, keep him ' under' control." Draco's blush deepened from petal pink to rose red in a matter of five seconds at his mothers words.

" Mother !" Draco exclaimed as he tried to hide his boldly blushing face in his hands. Harry gently pulled the pale fingers away and smiled at Draco with tender care in his bright emerald eyes.

" Don't hide from me, my love. You know how I don't like it when you hide." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco's flushed cheek. " And," Harry added in an even quieter tone, " if you keep blushing that wonderful color I will go down on you right here in front of your mother." Harry promised with a smirk on his lush lips.

Draco blanched and Harry, as well as 'Cissa, laughed lightly as Draco picked up his tea cup. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about simple things and how to talk Dumbledore into letting them share a room.

Near ten o'clock 'Cissa called it a night and bid them a good rest. Draco and Harry just smiled and nodded at the whole going to sleep idea, for they had other things in mind. Harry smiled devilishly at his mate and scooped Draco up into his arms, then promptlywent up the stairs.

Draco took the opportunity of Harry paying more attention to the stairs to attach his lips to the raven spiked teens neck, sucking and nipping repeatedly. Harry chuckled as he pushed their bedroom door open, only to give a soft whoop of happiness at the sight before them.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat on the extra bed, looking expectantly at the door. Harry rushed over to Sirius as the ex-convict stood up. Draco gave a squeak of annoyance as he was crushed between their bodies, his breath coming shallowly.

Harry chuckled and kissed the blonde on the cheek before looking up at Sirius and Remus with sparkling emerald eyes, that danced with joy, at seeing them, and lust, at the blonde held tautly to his chest.

Sirius smiled sadly and looked the raven haired teen over, eyeing the massive wings that hummed softly as Draco stroked them. " So I see you came into your inheritance without a problem." The messy black haired man commented with a weak smile.

Harry scowled at his godfather for a moment before nodding slowly, trying not to get upset at Sirius. " I did not know until Snape and Tonks found out, I'm sorry kiddo, wish I could have been there to help you along." Remus came and stood next to his best friend and long time lover.

They had been shagging, as Sirius had so bluntly put it, since they were fifteen. Sirius was Remus' mate, and luckily neither of them could get pregnant, which both were more then happy about. They had, had a very hard time while Sirius was in Azkaban. Remus hardly sleeping the night through. Now, though, everything was back to normal for the two, shagging nearly nightly to make up for lost time.

Remus put a gentle hand on Sirius' shoulder and smiled blandly at Harry, showing that he was sorry as well for not being there. Harry nodded slowly and smiled at them as he carried Draco to their bed. " What are you two doing here, other then shagging each other senseless?" Harry asked casually as he lay down next to Draco.

Remus spluttered incoherently for a moment before blushing a lovely shade of pink and glaring at his mate for telling Harry that they 'shagged,' when the other man knew that it was much more personal then that. " Came to see you and your mate of course." Sirius said easily.

Harry smiled lightly at how easily Sirius could speak about such things. Draco glared at the two older men as he snuggled against Harry. " Well, do you think you could leave us, we need to get some sleep tonight." Harry asked, yet at the same time told.

" No problem, we'll see you in the morning." Remus said as he pulled Sirius out of the room and down the hall to their own room. The sound of a door clicking shut alerted Harry that they were in their room.

Draco smiled up at Harry who was propped up next to him. Harry smiled down at the blonde, stroking his cheek and then leaning down to kiss his eyelids. Draco hummed in happiness, and knew that they weren't going to do anything tonight, just by the look in Harry's emerald eyes.

" I'm sorry love, but not tonight." Harry whispered as he lowered himself to the pillows. Draco nodded in understanding and lay against Harry's side, smiling sleepily at him as he kissed his cheek.

" I'm tired any way, so lets get some sleep and we can do this when we have time tomorrow." Draco suggested smugly as he gently slid into sleep. Apparently neither read that a Veela and his mate would sleep for a single day during the Veela's shift.

When Harry and Draco next woke it was the fourth and Draco had gone through his shift. Harry sat up slowly, wincing at the discomfort in his wings from laying on them for so long. Draco rolled over onto his back and then sat up, clasping Harry's hand as he did so.

" What happened? I feel like I've been asleep for days." Draco whispered as he crawled into Harry's lap, and curled against his chest.

" I don't know, but lets go downstairs and see. Wait. Draco look at me." Harry commanded, tilting the pale chin upward. Harry's eyes went wide and he smiled, such a smile as Draco had never seen, happy, bright, lusty, and with an overpowering amount of love in it.

" What, is something wrong? Why do I feel weird?" Draco reached up and touched his cheek lightly, with the tip of his fingers.

" You went through your change. Draco you came into your inheritance." Harry whooped and crushed the blonde to his chest, kissing his hair and ears happily. Releasing the Veela Harry pointed to the far wall, where a full length mirror hung.

Draco got unsteadily to his feet and stumbled over to the mirror. " Oh, by Salazar. This is amazing." Draco whispered in awe. " Harry, do you need to feed, before or after we make love?" Draco questioned innocently as he examined his face carefully.

" I'll go feed while you go talk your mother. Be careful, and be back here in half an hour." Harry instructed as he slid out of the room, nearly running downstairs to get Sirius and Remus to take him out to feed.

Draco stood in front of the mirror looking over his glowing features. His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, it also shimmered like Harry's, giving him a glow. His ears were slightly pointed and his eyes were mercury, so pure and deep that the blue was almost invisible, yet it was still there, sparkling and shining in the background.

His chest was toned and the muscles taunt under his shirt, his abdomen the same, hard muscle under silky smooth skin. Long legs were incased in his pants, which were a little to tight in the hips. Draco looked down and smiled as he realized why, he had grown about three inches, making him the exact same height as Harry, 6'3" even.

Draco turned around in front of the mirror slowly and smiled as he noticed the slight hum beneath his skin, indicating that he had wings. You may think the bird like ones from full blooded Veela, but no, these were like Harry's wings and he would not be able to shift into the bird like creature when angry. Draco was lucky, he could hide his wings by retracting them, pulling them back under the skin with out a single pain.

After admiring himself for about ten minutes straight, Draco dashed down the stairs in search of his mother. Narcissa stood in the kitchen, watching Tonks make breakfast. Draco stopped short of his mother and turned on the spot, laughing happily at what had happened.

" Well, good. I'm glad your awake and that you have come into your inheritance with out a problem. You should be upstairs with your mate right now, though. You will need him more then you could think possible." 'Cissa informed her son.

" He went to go feed so that we would both have enough strength for later." Draco explained easily, without even a faint blush.

" Draco you do know that he will dominate you more then once today, don't you?" Narcissa asked as she sat at the table. Draco looked at her oddly for a moment.

" You mean that I'm submissive?" Draco asked, blanching slightly. 'Cissa shook her head slightly, and leaned against the table.

" Not necessarily, you could be a dominate as well, but you won't know until Harry has made love to you at least twice, some times it takes longer, but don't worry. You will be a dominate as well, all Malfoy's are." She reassured her nervous son.

Draco had not expected to be the bottom of this mating, he knew that he'd be bottom first, since that was the way it was. If a Hybrid Siren mated then it would be top first, that was that, and Draco was ready for that, but to always be bottom? That was asking to much.

" I need to go think for awhile." Draco said in a slight daze as he went towards the door.

" Draco, do not hurt him. He will need you just as much as you need him. Do not deny him love, unless you are not ready. Just be careful with him, he will be very fragile if you do not mate with him within the next twelve hours." 'Cissa warned.

Draco nodded and went upstairs to the room they were sharing, laying on the bed with a sigh of unease. ' I can't be a submissive. I just can't.' Draco thought heartily as he stared up at the canopy. ' I want to make love to him, I really do, but if I'm always bottom, I don't know how that will work. I hate being bottom on anything.' Draco sighed and waited for Harry to get back.

Fifteen minutes later Harry walked through the door with a slight aura around him, making him look even more excited then he really was. The grin faded as he looked at Draco's sad pale face. " What's wrong Love?" Harry asked as he lay next to his mate, looking at him carefully.

" Nothing." Draco answered simply still staring at the ceiling.

" Don't lie to me love, I know when your lying to me, so don't. Now, what's wrong?" Harry asked again, his voice stern.

Draco blushed, giving a slight grimace at the new information. " Mother said I could be a submissive. And I don't want to be the bottom all the time. I was prepared to be bottom the first time and every other time, but not all the time. I just don't like that idea." Draco blushed a little deeper at his own pride and didn't look at Harry.

A soft chuckle came from Harry's direction and Draco finally looked over at his dark mate, glaring at him for laughing. " I'm not laughing at _you_, love, just that you think you'll be submissive. Think about it, really think about it. You're a Malfoy, a strong magical family that has been around for longer then even you realize. You aren't submissive, to me or any one else. Never forget that." Harry said passionately as he moved closer to Draco.

Draco smiled lovingly at Harry and moved closer to his love and mate. " You're right, I had nothing to worry about. But now I think we had something else planned. Like you _finally_ making love to me." Draco said with a bright sparkle in his lustily narrowed eyes.

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled Draco taunt against his chest, placing feather lite kisses down Draco's pale throat. Draco hummed and arched up in pleasure, pressing as close to Harry as possible. The half Siren groan at the contact and began to strip Draco of his clothes, mumbling something about him wearing to much.

Draco gave a soft giggle of delight as his shirt was nearly ripped from his body and Harry's bare chest was just about glued to it a second later. Soon their pants joined their shirts on the hard wood floor and Harry slowed down, being gentle as he stroked Draco's silky soft skin and smoothed his satin-like hair.

" I love you." Harry whispered as he ingrained open mouthed kisses down Draco's chest and abdomen as he slowly made his way down to Draco's throbbing erection.

" I love you too, Harry." Draco murmured as he gripped the sheets and twisted them roughly between his clenched fingers, trying to hold back the moans of pleasure. It wasn't working worth a shit.

Harry's bronzed fingers ghosted over Draco's lower abdomen, right above his waist band. Draco tossed his head to the side as he bit his lip, holding the moan back with a great effort. " Harry...Don't tease...Please, release me!" Draco groaned as he bucked his hips upward, throbbing member rubbing against Harry's hand lightly.

Harry smiled and nodded, he needed to be inside of Draco, and soon. His whole body craved to feel the blonde from the inside, to thrust into him again, and again, and again. Harry slid the black silk boxers down the pale shaking hips, kissing the top of each hipbone lovingly as he went.

Placing lite loving kisses down Draco's throat and across his shoulder, Harry ruffled his feathers and hummed in pleasure. " I love you." Harry whispered into Draco's pale ear, kissing the shell lightly.

" Hmm, I love you too. I get top next time." Draco added as he snuggled against Harry happily, completely content to just lay in his strong arms for awhile.

" Of course. You can be top as long as I don't beat you to it. Because you are amazing." Harry interjected as he pulled the blankets up around them.

" Well thank you, but you are bottom next round, just let me catch my breath." Draco said quietly as he closed his eyes, neither would go again today, they were to tired and both knew it.

" Maybe later, right now, sleep sounds good. Really good." Harry mumbled his own eyes already closed.

" 'kay. Don't leave me." Draco begged as sleep over took him.

" Never." Was all Harry said before he joined Draco in slumber. ' Making love is draining.' Harry thought smugly as he drifted off.

A.N: Okay every one, I'm going to write a major authors note now, and I beg you to read it. I will not be adding any more chapters to this story. I'm so, so sorry, but I can't think of anything else for it. I just want you all to know that they bonded, pretty golden light and all. Lol!

Anyways, the reason I'm not continuing is because I have a major writers block at the moment and I can't think of anything for any of my stories. I hope, truly hope that I can get out a sequel soon but don't hold your breath on it.

Lol, thank you for listening to a silly girls rambling, I hope I haven't bored you too much. Please review and let me know what you have thought of this WHOLE story, not just this last chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you made this story possible as well as my others, and I hope that you will continue to support me as I write.

Thank you and continue your wonderful and encouraging remarks as well as all the mildly degrading ones like my crappy spelling, oh well, I guess we can't have every thing in life. But please do continue to be the amazing people you are and never change how you are as a person, even if the world changes around you.


End file.
